Mixed Emotions
by heartandy112
Summary: When a tragedy occurs, how will Andy handle it? And when the man she loved returns, what's going to happen? I promise, there will be a happy ending. Chaper 22 is up. More to come. Thanks for reading!
1. A Tragedy Occurs

Disclaimer: No, they are not mine, because if they were, this plot would be on the show, not on a story on the internet. I wish they were though. For the later chapters; the only characters that are mine are Andy and Milo's children. And maybe so other people I might add. Also - some people don't seem to get this - this is MY original story - some people cough have been stealing my plot line. If you do...I WILL hurt you. And so with my faithful friends - cough - Cassie and Megan. So, if you want to live a long and healthy life - I suggest you make up your OWN story. Even though I'm flattered that people like mine.

Dr. Andy Campbell walked into the RWHC on a rainy Monday morning.

"Good morning Hawkins, Delgado." She said, nodding at each woman before walking into her office. "Has Milo been by? I need to talk to him," she asked her friend.

Lana gave her the eye. "You mean that hunk of a man you've been dating? No, he hasn't been by, but if he does come by, I'll make sure you tell him you want to see him...just lock the door behind you. I don't want to come barging in on you, if you know what I mean." Lana laughed, looking at Lu and giving her a knowing smile. "Lana knows what goes on behind closed doors," she added, nodding at Andy, who blushed before closing her office door.

At noon, Andy came out of her office after seeing patients all morning, and walks up to Lana's desk.

"Hawkins...Milo hasn't come by yet, has he?" She questioned Lana, wondering where Milo could be.

"Sorry kid, he hasn't. Why don't you go check his office...maybe he forgot to come down," Lana said, trying to think of something to calm Andy's nerves.

Andy rubbed her forehead worriedly. "He wouldn't forget...he's not like that," she added as she walked towards the elevator that would take her up to Milo's floor.

Andy walked into Milo's office, but not seeing him in it, turned to walk out the door when two burly men came in.

"Who are you?" Andy questioned, giving the men a suspicious look.

The taller of the two men spoke as they both pulled out badges indicating that they were police detectives. "I'm detective John Michaels; this is my partner detective Stephen Jones. We're looking for a Dr. Andy Campbell; do you know where we might find her?"

"I'm Dr. Campbell, how can I help you?" She asked, wondering what they wanted with her.

The tall man came forward, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Dr. Campbell...I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your boyfriend, Milo Morton, was killed this morning in a car accident on his way to work. I'm so sorry ma'am." He lowered his head and walked out the door with his partner, leaving Andy in Milo's office alone.


	2. He's Gone

Andy slowly sat down into a nearby chair, looking quite dazed and distressed. She picked up the phone on Milo's desk.

"Lana could you and Lu come up here please?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, it's Lana and Lu now? That's quite a change," Lana answered jokingly.

"Lana...all jokes aside, I need you up here right away." Andy's voice started cracking as tears started dribbling out of her eyes. She felt the phone drop from her hands as she started to sob uncontrollably.

Lana called Lu out of her office. "Lu, Dr. Campbell wants to see us up in Dr. Morton's office right away...she sounded upset."

"Okay, let's go," Lu replied as she and Lana climbed in the elevator. "I wonder what could be wrong."

As the elevator doors open, they could hear someone crying. As they made their way down the hall, and turned into Milo's office, they saw that the person crying was their own friend Dr. Campbell. Andy was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands sobbing, the tears streaming down her face.

Lu rushed over to Andy and pulled her limp figure into her arms. "Oh Andy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Lu questioned as she tried to comfort the hysterical Andy.

"It's Milo..." came the almost inaudible reply from Andy.

"What about Milo?" Asked Lana, who was standing beside the two women.

"He's....he's dead." Andy's reply shocked both of her friends, leaving the speechless, not knowing what to say to comfort their friend.

"Oh Andy...I'm so sorry..." Lu finally answered, still not knowing quite what to say.

"Oh heavens...Baby, I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved him. I know this is going to be hard, but I'm here for you," Lana said, pulling Andy and Lu into a hug.

This seemed to calm Andy a little bit, and she nodded and bit her lip. "They said he was in a car accident on his way to work. If only I hadn't asked him to come in early so I could see him. If I hadn't, he might still be..." she was interrupted by Lu before she could finish her sentence.

Lu looked into Andy's eyes and said, "Andy, you know this isn't your fault. There was no way you could have known that this would happen. You were not being selfish. You just wanted to spend time with the man you love. You know that, and so do I. It's not your fault Andy, don't think like that."

Lana nodded in agreement.

Andy looked up at the two women, and tried to compose herself. "I have to arrange the funeral, and notify his relatives. I've got to put his affairs in order, and clean out his office. I have to tell my children..." she trailed off, realizing that her daughters loved Milo just as much as she did. He was a part of their family.

Andy stood up and walked out the door. "I have to go home and tell Lizzy and Jesse. They need to know. Will you guys let Bob know what happened? Tell him I'll be out for the rest of the week, I have to organize the funeral..." Andy stopped herself before she started crying again, walked out of the hospital and drove home.

Lu and Lana stood in Milo's office, watching Andy as she tried to stay strong, wishing there was someway they could make her pain go away.


	3. The Funeral

Three days later, at Milo's funeral

Andy walked up to the pulpit of the church, and wiped her eyes as she went. She cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"I loved Milo Morton. He was my best friend, my lover, my mentor. He was my rock, my fortress, my guardian angel. He held and comforted me when I cried, and he smiled and rejoiced with me when I laughed. We had the most wonderful times together. He treated me like a princess. He loved me, and I knew it. He loved my daughters like his own, and they loved him too." She paused for a moment to compose herself before she continued. "Milo was the greatest man I ever knew. When he would walk into a room and smile, he would brighten it up. I know that's such a cliché, but it was true. He had this way...he always made people happy, no matter how down they were. He was nice to everyone, no matter how rude they were to him. He didn't care what other people thought about him...I loved that about him. I loved everything about him...his smile, his grace, his laugh, his positive attitude, his kindness, his generosity, his skill...but most of all, I loved the way he loved me. And I don't know what I'm going to do without him. I'd like to sing a song...I'm not much of a singer, but Milo loved to listen to me sing, so as a last gift to him, I'd like to sing 'Come What May.' Many of you may recognize this song from the movie Moulin Rouge, which is one of my favorite movies. I would always make Milo watch it with me, and I'm sure he wouldn't admit it, but he grew to love it too." Andy began the song shakily, but gained strength as she continued.

"Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

I want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I Love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I Love you, until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will Love You

Until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song,

I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

But I Love You, I Love You,

Until the end of time

Oh, come what may, come what may

I will Love You, until my dying day

Oh come what may, come what may

I will Love You, I will Love You." As the song ended, her amazingly beautiful voice rang throughout the church. With tears streaming down her face, Andy stepped down from the pulpit and walked back to her seat, where she sat until the service ended.

As she the rest of the mourners filled out of the church, no one noticed the man in a black suit, with a hat pulled down over his face lurking in the corner of the church.


	4. A Suprise Patient

Andy returned to work, and tried to remain strong for her children. No one took Milo's death easily, but as time went on, people managed to file those memories away. Andy however, did not date again, even at the urgings of her two closest friends, Lu and Lana. She wanted to remain faithful to Milo, even if it meant never being with another man for the rest of her life.

Exactly a Year after Milo's Death

Andy walked into her office, her face showing signs crying. Lana knew what today was, and she got up and gave Andy a hug.

"Oh girl, I'm so sorry. I know today's going to be rough, but we'll get through it, I promise," she told Andy, calming both of them a bit.

Andy nodded, and then eased into her role as a doctor. "Hawkins, who is my first patient?"

"You had no one scheduled for your earliest slot, but a Mr. Sinclair came in this morning, requesting to see you," Lana answered, nodding towards Andy's office.

"He requested to see me? Why? I'm a women's doctor," she questioned Lana, giving her a weird look.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lana answered, filling her newly polished nails at the same time. "You're the doctor; I'm just the lowly secretary."

Andy sighed, and looked at her watch. When she saw the date, she was again reminded of Milo's death, and as she walked into her office, tears began to creep over her eyelids, and down her face.

The man in her office stood up and began to question her. "Are you alright Dr. Campbell?"

Andy wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and answered him. "Yes, I'm quite all right. Someone I loved died a year ago today, and I'm afraid I'm still not over his death." She looked sad, and the man seemed to sympathize with her.

The man started to speak. "A year ago today, I was in a horrible car accident, and everyone believed I had died." The man took off his hat, and peeled off his mustache. "But Andy, I'm not dead...I'm alive, and I'm so sorry..."

Andy's mouth fell wide open and tears began to stream down her face. "Milo...?" She sputtered, as she rubbed her eyes to see if they were deceiving her. "Is it you Milo?"

Milo slowly walked up to Andy, and pulled her into a great big hug. "Yes, baby, it's me..."

Andy hugged him back, still not convinced. "But...how?"

Milo pulled Andy over to the couch. "It's a long story, so I'll start from the beginning. I don't have much time...I'm not supposed to be here."

Andy nodded, holding his hands tightly as if he might dissolve right before her.

Milo began his story. "About a year and a half ago, I treated a male patient who had recently had a heart attack. I walked into his room one night to check on him, and he was on his phone. So, I waited outside until he finished his conversation. Of course, I couldn't help but overhear what he said. He was talking to an obviously frantic person, who, from what I could tell, owed my patient money for drugs that he had provided to my patient. My patient proceeded to tell the man on the other line that if he did not receive the money in the next week, he would kill him. I pushed that conversation to the back of my mind, and the man was released from the hospital a few days later. The next week, I was watching the news, and I saw that a man had been shot, and it was possibly drug related. I immediately thought of the conversation I had overheard, and called the police. Anyway, to make a long story short, they arrested my patient. Apparently he had mob ties, and so after he was found guilty, the police believed that they would come after me. They agreed that it would be best if I went into the Witness Protection Program. Oh Andy, you have to believe me, I didn't want to leave you. But deep down, I knew, if I wanted to keep you and the girls alive, it would be best if I left. It hurt me so much. I went to my funeral Andy; I stood at the back of the church. What you said about me...it made me weep. I felt so bad about leaving you...I never meant to hurt you." He finished his story, and wiped the tears out of both of their eyes.

"Then why are you here? How come you came back?" Andy wondered aloud.

"I was listening to the radio last night, and a song came on, I'm Already There by Lonestar. It made me realize how much I love you Andy, and how mush I've missed you. I had to see you one last time. I don't want to you to suffer anymore, thinking I'm dead. I know I only have two hours here with you...but that's better than nothing," Milo replied.

Andy nodded. "Thank you Milo...you'll never know how much this, how much you mean to me." She leaned in and kissed his lips gently; savoring the touch and taste she had missed for so long. "Oh god Milo, I've missed you."

Milo nodded, and whispers softly into her ear, "I've missed you more."


	5. Until We Meet Again

Special thanks to Tina who helped with this chapter! I couldn't have done it without her!

Andy pushed Milo away. "Hold on a second."

She stood up, walked towards the door and locked it, as she winked at Milo.

"I don't want to be interrupted," she explained as a wide grin crossed her face.

Milo smiled back at her, and walked towards her. He took Andy in his arms and dipped her, kissing her passionately, parting her lips with his tongue, and running his hands down her back.

Andy realized she still had her suit and heels on. "Oh Milo, would you mind seeing me in something more comfortable?" She asked him.

Milo laughed, recalling the first time they were together. "Did you bring your pajamas?" He asked teasingly.

Andy pretended to act surprised. "Why no, I didn't."

Milo kissed her nose and replied, "Then no, I wouldn't mind."

Andy cocked her head to the side as she pulled her jacket and shirt off.

Milo's eyes widened. "I swear Andy Campbell, every time I see you; you are even more beautiful than ever." He pulled off his shirt and his pants, revealing silk boxers.

Andy smiled at his boxers. "Did you put those on just for me?" She asked, referring to his boxers.

"You like them?" Milo asked, as he placed his hands on her back and removed her bra. He cupped her left breast in his hand, kissing her again and again.

Andy moaned. "Yes I do...very much."

Milo began to kiss Andy's neck, and then nibbled on her earlobe.

Andy giggled. "I think we need to get rid of these," she said as she pulled down his silk boxers. She was in for a surprise. "Oh Milo, you are a happy man," she laughed.

"Only you can make me that way Andy," he told her, as he circled his tongue around the nipple of her right breast, while cupping the other in his hand.

Andy nibbled and kissed the nape of his neck before replying, "I sure hope so!"

Milo pulls Andy towards he couch and lays her down, pulling her pants off as they went. He pressed his large manhood against her stomach, making her gasp.

Andy and Milo spent the better part of two hours together on the sofa making love to each other. When they were finished, Andy pulled Milo close to her, and she could feel his heartbeat on her chest.

Milo looked at his watch, got up slowly and dressed himself. He pulled Andy into his arms and kissed her.

"Andy, I love you more than anything. I wish I could stay here with you, but I have to go now. It's for your safety, you understand?" He looked at her sadly.

Andy nodded. "I love you too Milo. I want you to know, I'll never be with another man...ever. You are too special."

Milo kissed her one last time. "I was just about to tell you the same thing. Remember, this isn't goodbye, it's until we meet again."

Andy's hand slid out of his as he walked out of the door. She dressed herself, and then took the rest of the day off to think.


	6. Late

It has been two weeks since Milo's visit, and Andy has been feeling down since she saw him.

Andy walked into the Rittenhouse Women's Health Center a half an hour late. Both Lana and Lu were worried about her, because Andy was never late. Never. Lana looked up from her computer when Andy walked in.

"Where you been girl?" Lana asked. She looked at her watch. "You're a half an hour late, and Mrs. Mabe has been waiting in your office for fifteen minutes."

Andy, who looked quite flustered, apologized to Lana quickly before running into her office.

"Walker, I'm so sorry, I wasn't feeling too well last night, and I over slept this morning," Andy apologized to her patient.

"It's alright Dr. Campbell. I already dropped Kate and Charlotte off at school, and I don't have any meetings until this afternoon..." the dark haired woman gave Andy a sympathetic look, knowing that since the anniversary of Milo's death, her doctor, and friend, hadn't been doing her best.

Andy nodded, and began to say something to her patient, when she suddenly clutched a hand over mouth and ran out of her office, earning her a strange look from her partner who happened to be standing by Lana at the time.

After exchanging looks with Lana, Lu ran after Andy, who had run into the bathroom.

"Andy? Andy, are you in here?" Lu asked when she walked into the bathroom.

Andy groaned from the last stall, and Lu walked down to the end of the bathroom to find her partner kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet with her head in her hands. Lu got a wet paper towel and wiped Andy's brow off before comforting her.

"Oh Andy, are you okay?" Lu asked, worried about her best friend and partner.

Andy shook her head before leaning back over the toilet again. "Oh Lu... I think...." Andy trailed off as she began to cry.

"You think what Andy?" Lu questioned as she hugged her friend.

"I think I'm pregnant Lu." Andy looked to Lu with a pleading look in her eyes.

Lu was baffled. "But...how? Who?" Lu didn't know what to say, or think for that matter. She thought that Andy hadn't been with anyone since Milo...and Milo died a year and two weeks ago.

Andy looked down at her feet before answering Lu. "It's a complicated story, and you wont believe me when I tell you this..." Andy waited before Lu nodded telling her to go on with her story.

"Milo's the father," Andy stated matter-of-factly.

Lu looked at her quizzically. "What? Andy, are you crazy? He can't be. It's not possible. He's been dead for over a year now Andy, there is no way that he can be the father." Lu looked at Andy sympathetically. "I know you've been missing him a lot lately, but this is no way to grieve..."

Andy interrupted Lu. "I knew you wouldn't understand, but let me explain. Milo's not dead. He's very much alive." She wiped her eyes and waited for Lu to answer her.

Lu was astounded. "But...how?" She didn't doubt her friend, but wasn't sure how this had happened. Lu herself had even gone to Milo's funeral, and had seen Andy grieve for him. And Andy surely hadn't acted like her lover was still alive.

Andy looked at Lu. "He came here two weeks ago... on the anniversary of his death. He was that patient I was with so long, remember?" Andy blushed a little bit and smiled...for the first time in a long while.

Lu nodded. It was true she thought. Andy had seen a male patient on the anniversary of Milo's death, and if she remembered correctly, he was in Andy's office for almost 3 hours.

Andy continued. "To make a long story short, he's in the Witness Protection Program. The FBI staged his death, because one of his former patients was in the mob, and Milo turned him in after overhearing something along the lines of a drug deal gone south. He told me that he never wanted to go, but he knew that if he wanted to keep me and the girls safe, it would be better if we weren't seen with him."

"So how did he come back?" Lu asked.

Andy began to tear up as she finished her story. "He said he had missed me so much, and that I had no right suffering so much, thinking he was dead. He said he had to tell me that he was alive...see me one last time." Andy began to sob.

Lu took Andy in her arms and tried to calm her down. "Oh Andy...I don't know what to say. Part of me wants to be happy for you because Milo's still alive, but part of me wants to be sad for you...because he's still gone."

Andy looked up at Lu and nodded. "Thank you," she said simply. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Lu squeezed her shoulders and replied, "Don't worry Andy, I'll always be here for you. We'll get through this, don't worry. In the meantime though, I want you to come to my office so I can examine you and do some blood work to verify your suspicions, okay?"

Andy nodded as she stood up and let Lu lead her to her office to begin the exam. "Thanks Lu, just promise me you wont tell anyone about this okay?"

Lu looked at her as she began to draw Andy's blood. "Of course Andy...but what are you going to tell everyone when you begin to show?"

Andy sighed as she realized that this was not going to be easy. "I guess I'll tell them that I used Artificial Insemination. I'll say that Milo is the father...because he is. I want this child to know who their father is, and know that their father loves them very much. Because if he knew about this baby, he would do everything in his power to come, but I know that it's not safe for him to come back."

Lu busied herself examining Andy, but lifted her head to ask her a question. "Are you going to tell him Andy?"

Andy shook her head.

"Why not?" Lu asked.

Andy looked at her, wondering why she didn't understand. "He's in the Witness Protection Program Lu, I have no way to contact him. I don't even know where he is."

"Oh Andy, I'm so sorry, I didn't know...I just assumed that he had told you." Lu apologized, hugging Andy. I'm going to get this to the lab. Why don't you get back to your patient, and I'll let you know as soon as I get the results okay? But whatever the results are, I want you to know that a baby is a wonderful thing Andy, and we'll get you through this, okay?"

Andy nodded. "I know Lu, but thanks. You're the best friend anyone could ask for." Andy got dressed and hugged Lu before she walked back into her office.

Walker Mabe, her patient, got up from her chair and walked over to Andy as she entered her office.

"Are you alright Andy? You didn't look so good when you left...is everything okay?" The pretty middle aged woman looked worried as she switched from patient to friend. She put her arm around Andy and pulled her close. The two women had known each other since Andy was in the army with Walker's husband John and they had both ended up in Philadelphia.

Andy smiled at her friend with assurance. "Yes, Walker I'm perfectly fine."

Walker looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure...you really didn't look alright."

Andy nodded. "I think I'm pregnant Walker..." Andy smiled.

Walker brightened at that. "Really, oh Andy, that's wonderful! But who's the father?"

"It's Milo...I had Artificial Insemination. Milo and I always wanted to have children together, so when I was contacted by his doctor after his death informing me that he had donated to a bank, if you catch my drift, I immediately knew what I had to do." Andy smiled as her friend hugged her.

"Have you told Jesse and Lizzy yet?" Walker asked, referring to Andy's two daughters, who were the same age as her own.

Andy shook her head. "Not yet, in fact, Lu, or Dr. Delgado just brought the blood work up, so I'm waiting to confirm my suspicions before I tell them...but I can feel it Walker, you know?"

Walker patted Andy's back and nodded. "It's your motherly instincts kicking in Andy. I want you to know that John, Kate, Charlotte and I will be there for you and your girls, whatever you need, okay? Let me know when and what you find out, okay?"

Andy smiled and thanked her friend before going back into doctor mode. "Let's get you checked out. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer."

Walker smiled as she witnessed Andy's "transformation" into doctor mode. "Okay."


	7. Positive

Later that day

Andy had been anxiously awaiting her test results all day. Every time Lu walked by her office, Andy poked her head out and asked if she had gotten the results back yet. And every time, Lu would shake her head and keep going.

After Andy finished with her last patient, she decided to leave early, and bring her paperwork home with her. As she locked her office, Lu came up behind her with a large smile on her face.

Andy turned around, having seen Lu's reflection in her office window. "Delgado..." She smiled as she used her partner's nickname. "Do you know something I don't know?" Andy teased her friend.

Lu smiled and pulled a manila folder out from behind her back, waving it in front of Andy's face. "Yes I do!"

Andy grabbed for the folder, only to have Lu yank it out from her reach. Lu opened the folder and looked at Andy. "Congratulations Andy!"

Andy's mouth dropped open. "You mean I'm having a baby?!"

Lu's eyes sparkled. "No Andy, you're having twins!"

Tears began to fall from Andy's eyes. "I'm having twins? I'm having two babies?"

Lu nodded.

Andy hugged Lu. "Oh Lu...I'm having two of Milo's children...they're growing inside of me Lu! Oh Lu, I'm so happy!" Andy smiled, before she looked at her watch. "Oh no, I've got to go Lu. I'm making dinner for the girls, and I'm going to tell them the news!"

Lu nodded again, before releasing Andy from her hug. "Good luck, I'm sure they will be thrilled."

Andy laughed. "I hope so!" And with that, she walked out of the hospital, rubbing her belly, and imagining the two babies growing inside of her.

_Sorry it's short, but I felt like it should end there. Then next one will be longer I promise._

_- Leslie_


	8. On the Way

9 Months Later

Andy and Lu walked out of the cafeteria and towards the RWHC lobby after having lunch together. Both of the women were wearing their white coats, but Andy's was significantly bigger than Lu's. She was nine months pregnant, and due any day. Lu had urged her to stay home and off her feet, but Andy insisted that she would not, saying her patients needed her.

Andy was giving Lu her opinion on a patient when she suddenly grabbed her stomach in pain. A pool of liquid formed at her feet. Her water had broken.

"The babies are coming Lu," Andy told her friend as she fell on the floor.

Lu yelled into the ER, "I need a gurney here, I have a woman in labor with twins."

Lu, Peter, and Lana pushed Andy's gurney into a nearby room, and helped her onto the bed. Lu gave her an epidural, which helped to subside Andy's pain. Lu checked her out, and told Andy that she was 8 centimeters dilated and almost ready to start pushing.

Lana wiped the sweat off of Andy's brow as Andy picked up the phone to call her house. "Lizzy? It's mommy."

"Hi mom," her 14 year-old daughter answered.

"Lizzy, I need you and Jesse to come down to the hospital okay?" Andy asked her daughter.

"Sure mom, why?" Lizzy questioned, mumbling a little from the food in her mouth.

"I'm having the babies soon Lizzy, I need you and Jesse here with me, okay?" Andy put her hand over the phone for a few seconds as she winced through a contraction.

"Of course mom, we'll be right there. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Lizzy asked worriedly.

"Just please bring me an overnight bag with some clothes in it for me and the babies, and the two car seats we bought, okay?" Andy answered.

"Sure, we'll be there in 15 minutes, okay? I love you mommy," Lizzy said.

"I love you too baby," Andy said, before hanging up the phone.


	9. Arrival

At the Campbell residence after Lizzy hung up from talking with Andy

"Jesse? We have to go down to the hospital now. Mom's having the babies," Lizzy called up the stairs.

Jesse came to the top of the stairs. "I'm coming, does she need a bag?"

"Yes, she does. Put some of her clothes in it, and some of the baby clothes too, okay? I'm going to go put the car seats into the car. I'll meet you there," Lizzy said as she ran into closet, pulled the car seats out and put them in the car. She slid into the passenger seat, and waited for Jesse.

Jesse ran out into the driveway and tossed the bag into the back seat as she sat down and started the car. She and Lizzy sped to the hospital in silence.

They ran into the RWHC and up to the secretary who had taken Lana's place at the front desk.

"Excuse me, we're looking for our mother, Dr. Andy Campbell. She's having twins, but we don't know her room number," Jesse said to the woman.

The woman looked up and smiled at them. "She, Dr. Delgado, Nurse Riggs, and Ms. Hawkins are in room 112. She's doing fine right now, but the babies are on their way. Congratulations."

The girls thanked the woman and took the elevator up to the next floor, searching for Andy's room. The entered the room and saw Andy laying in bed and Peter and Lana holding her legs to the side as she pushed.

Jesse dropped the bag near the door and she and Lizzy rushed to Andy's side. Jesse kissed her mom's forehead, and then grabbed her right hand. Lana moved out of the way to allow Jesse to take over her job. Lizzy did the same on Andy's left side, and Peter moved out of the way to allow Lizzy to take over his job.

Andy smiled up at her daughters and squeezed their hands. "Thank you for coming girls," she said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Jesse replied.

"Yeah mom, we're here for you," Lizzy added.

Lu walked in the room. "Andy, we're almost there. Peter's going to set you up, and then I need you to give me two more big pushes, and the first baby should be here. Okay?"

Peter got Andy ready to deliver the babies and Lizzy and Jesse helped Andy bring her legs back for her to push.

Andy's face turned bright red as she began to push. Lana wiped her forehead with a damp wash cloth, and stood back and Lu delivered the first baby.

She wiped off the blood, cut the cord, and held it up for Andy and the girls to see. "It's a boy!" she announced, before putting him on Andy's stomach.

Andy kissed him and wiped the tears out of her eyes before Peter picked the baby up and took him to be cleaned up and measured.

Just as soon as Andy had delivered her son, Lu delivered the second baby. She wiped him off and cut the cord, and handed him to Andy. "It's another boy!" She said for the second time.

Andy began to cry and Jesse and Lizzy hugged and kissed her as Lu took the baby to be cleaned up.

"Oh mom, they're perfect!" Jesse said, kissing her mom. "I know Milo would be proud if he knew," she added, whispering in Andy's ear.

Lizzy nodded, agreeing with Jesse. "Mom, they look just like you! They've got your eyes, your fair skin, and Milo's dark curly hair."

Andy hugged her daughters. "Thank you for being here girls, I couldn't have done it without you," she said, kissing them each.

Lu walked up to Andy's bed, and placed her sons in her arms. "Congratulations Andy, your sons are beautiful," she said before hugging Andy, and ushering Peter and Lana out of the room to give the family privacy.

Andy looked at her babies and smiled. Lizzy and Jesse watched her, and smiled at each other.

"What are you going to name them mom?" Lizzy asked.

Andy looked at the baby in her left arm, the first born. "This one is Richard Elliot, and this one," she said, as she looked at the baby in her left arm, the second born, "is Patrick William."

"They're perfect mom...I love them... the names and the babies," Lizzy said, as she stroked Richard's head which was already full of dark brown curls.

Andy nodded. "I know. If only there was some way I could tell Milo...I wish he could know."

"I know mom, but one day, he'll be able to come back okay? I promise. And when he comes back, he'll see them, and he'll love them, just like we do," Jesse comforted her mother.

"I know...but I still wish he was here," Andy replied.

Two days later on September 15, Andy, Jesse, Lizzy, Richard, and Patrick went home. 3 months later, Andy went back to work. The babies came with her, and stayed in the nursery at the hospital. Andy went to visit them at every chance she got. Her tiny babies grew bigger by the day. They looked exactly like her, with her big chocolate brown eyes, and her self-proclaimed "whiter shade of pale" baby soft skin. Their small heads had big dark brown curls, inherited from their father. They were beautiful, and precious to Andy.


	10. Watching

It has been three years and two weeks after Patrick and Richard were born.

They have grown into active little boys, well behaved, smart, and growing more beautiful every day. Andy loved them with all of her heart, and they loved her too.

Jesse and Lizzy helped out as much as they could.

They picked up the boys every day after school from the Rittenhouse hospital, and brought them home and watched them.

They loved the boys, and did everything to help their mother out.

One day, after Jesse and Lizzy had picked them up from school, the boys were playing in the front yard as their sisters watched from the front room, doing their homework.

The boys were kicking around a small plastic soccer ball, seeming to enjoy themselves.

A man stood across the street watching them. He was tall with dark hair, and medium skin. It was Milo.

The boys just looked at the man, waved, and kept playing.

Milo looked at the boys, and thought to himself. "They're Andy's boys...they look just like her. She must be married by now. I wonder who the lucky guy is. I guess I should go..." He began to walk away, when Andy's familiar navy Volvo wagon pulled into the driveway.

Milo watched as she jumped out of the car, and the twins ran up to greet her. She scooped them up into her arms, covering them with kisses. She set them down, and bent down to say something to them. The boys ran inside, and Andy walked to her car and got her briefcase out.

As she turned around, she saw Milo standing across the street watching her. She waved at him, not recognizing him, and turned to walk towards the door.

Milo ran across the street, and called out her name.

Andy turned around and dropped her briefcase. She knew that voice. "Milo? Is it you?" She asked, not believing it.

Milo nodded as he stood in front of Andy, and brushed the hair out from her face. He wiped her tears away. "Don't cry Andy, I'm here," he said.

Andy moved to kiss him, but Milo held her back. "Aren't you married?" Milo asked.

Andy shook her head. "No Milo...why would you think that?"

Milo looked at her questioningly. "I saw the twins..."

Andy laughed and held Milo's face in her hands. "They're yours Milo," she said, before kissing him. "They are your sons."

Milo began to cry, and Andy kissed his tears away. "You mean...that day I came and saw you?" He asked.

Andy nodded. "They're your sons Milo, and they know that you are their father. They know all about you, as do Lizzy and Jesse. I love you Milo, I always have and I always will."


	11. Here to Stay, Will You Have Me?

Andy put her arm around Milo's waist, and led him into the house, as he slipped his arm around hers. They walked into the living room, where Patrick and Richard were waiting for their mother.

"Hi Mommy!" Patrick said as he hugged her leg. "We missed you lots and lots," he added.

"Yeah Mommy," Richard piped in, "We missed you."

Andy bent down and hugged her twins, picking them up to see Milo. "Boys, do you know who this is?" She asked them, referring to Milo.

The boys nodded their heads furiously. "That's Daddy!" They said together.

Andy nodded. "That's right boys, Daddy's come home...to stay," She said, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Jesse and Lizzy heard a man's voice from the other room, and came in to see who it was. They were surprised and thrilled to see Milo. They both ran up and hugged him, very excited. "Milo, you're home!" Lizzy proclaimed.

Milo nodded. "Yes...yes I am."

"Are you staying?" Jesse asked, worried that he might have to leave again.

Milo shook his head, "I'm here to stay girls...if you and your mother will have me," he said, as he turned around and got down on one knee. He pulled out a black velvet box from his jacket, and opened it. Inside, there was a beautiful white gold engagement ring with a large diamond in the middle of it.

Milo began to speak. "Andy...I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen...and I still think that today. When I had to leave, I realized how much I loved you, and how much it hurt for me to be apart from you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Andy, and share everything with you. I promise to love you forever and ever...Dr. Andy Campbell, will you marry me?" As he commenced his speech, tears were trickling down everyone's faces...except the boys, who were clapping.

Andy looked at her girls, and then at her boys. "What do you say guys?" She asked them.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The boys shouted, giggling with delight. The girls nodded in agreement.

Andy looked back at Milo, smiling. "I guess it's unanimous...yes Milo, of course I will marry you!"

Milo slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her passionately.

"Oh god Andy, you have no idea how long I've waited for this..." he said to her.

She opened her eyes, and looked deep into his. "You've waited," she said giggling. "What about me?! I thought you'd never ask!" She smiled at him before kissing him again.

The boys started giggling and wiggling around in Andy's arms, so she put them down on the floor before kissing Milo again.

"Okay, okay...let's save some of this until tonight, okay?" Jesse asked, giggling as well.

Andy blushed and nodded, leading Milo to the couch to sit down.

"What are the boys' names?" Milo asked Andy.

Andy motioned for the boys to come over to her, and picked them up one by one.

"This one, the older one, is Richard Elliot; he has the darker hair of the two. And this one," she said as the handed him to Milo, "this is Patrick William, the younger one. His hair is the tiniest bit lighter, and he's a little bit smaller, so you can tell them apart."

Milo nodded. "You boys look just like your mommy," he said, kissing each one on the forehead. "I love you very much, you know that?"

The boys both nodded. "We know. Mommy tells us every night."

Milo looked at Andy. "You told them?"

Andy nodded. "I had too. They had to know what a wonderful man their father was...is..." she simply stated.

Milo kissed Andy. "Thank you...I love you so much," he said to her. Then he turned to the girls, and spoke to them. "I love you guys too. Thank you so much for taking car of your mom and the boys while I was gone...it means a lot to me, really."

"No problem," Lizzy said.

"We love you to...Dad," Jesse added.

They all began to tear up and Milo pulled all of them into a big hug. "We're a family now."


	12. Author's Notes

Author's Note

Hey guys, it's Leslie. Sorry I haven't written for a while, but it's been major chaos around here. Grades coming in, multiple projects, friends, and guys...you name it, it's happened these past weeks! I haven't even had time to watch Strong Medicine! I've had to tape them, so I'm catching up on them now while I write this. I'm watching Sunday's episode...it's a commercial right now, and Milo's killer has just talked to Andy. Oh my gosh, I felt so bad for her. I cried so much. It was so sweet when she was telling Lu how much she loved Milo. I only wish that they had been able to be together longer...but I'm not God. So, Richard Biggs, may you rest in peace. We miss you. Now Jesse and Andy are talking. Seeing Andy cry...it was heart breaking. She's such a strong woman, and it really touched me. Aw, I love her so much! Andy's watching Jesse talk to Milo's killer right now. I can't wait to find out what happens...it's ripping my heart about to see Andy hurt. Ok, so without further ado, Chapter 12!


	13. Good Intentions

Jesse and Lizzy looked at each other and smiled. The happiness was evident on Andy's face. They were glad that Milo had been able to return. Without him, their lives hadn't been the same. Andy was happy of course; she had the boys and Jesse and Lizzy. But it wasn't the same than when she was with Milo. They were meant for each other, and everyone knew it.

Andy and Milo held their sons in their arms while Andy told him about all that had happened while he was gone. Andy and Milo looked into each other's eyes, but Andy looked down when Patrick shifted in her arms. He was sucking his thumb quietly, and his eyes were closed. Andy smiled and kissed his small forehead. Milo looked at Richard, who was sleeping as well. He looked up and smiled at Andy.

"I think it's time for bed," He said, nodding towards the twins.

Andy smiled. "I think you're right. Would you like to help me your sons to bed?" Andy asked.

Milo nodded. "I would love to Andy." He stood up, and picked up Richard, and started up the stairs with Andy holding Patrick behind him. "Where is their room?" He asked, obviously not knowing.

Andy pointed to a room a few doors down from her own. "I put them in the green guest room. But I redecorated it of course," She added.

Milo opened the door to the large room. He had always loved the view from this room. It overlooked the Campbell's sprawling, but beautiful backyard. Andy had painted the room a pale yellow, and the boy's matching twins beds, painted a bright white. The beds had light blue quilts that Andy had made herself on them. All around the room, there were stuffed lambs, cows, and photographs of Andy, Jesse, Lizzy, Milo and the boys.

"It's beautiful Andy...I love it," he complimented her design.

Andy smiled. "Thanks, but the girls helped me a lot. They've been great through this whole thing. They love you a lot. We all missed you."

She lay Patrick down, tucked him in bed and gave him a kiss, as Milo did the same thing with Richard. Andy led Milo out the door, and turned out the light. She left the door open a crack, and led him down the hall where they made sure Jesse and Lizzy were safe in bed. Then they went into Andy's room to talk.

They sat down on the bed, and Andy snuggled into Milo's arms. "How come you got to come home?" Andy asked, curious.

Milo kissed her forehead before answering her. "There was a big drug bust about a month ago. I don't know much, but apparently anyone who could possibly hurt me...us, is in jail. Forever. I can stay Andy. I can stay forever."

Andy sat up and kissed Milo passionately. "I love you Milo...I love you more than you will ever know." She smiled, and settled back into his arms.

"Andy...we've got some decisions to make," Milo said, rubbing her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, confused. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, worried.

Milo laughed. "No Andy, nothing like that. I just mean wedding plans, where I'm going to live until then...things like that."

Andy nodded. "Oh, I understand. I've been thinking...well I guess I've been thinking ever since you left how we would do this when you returned...if you returned. I want to do this right Milo...I mean, you can stay in one of the guests rooms until we're married....but I want our wedding night to be special Milo. Okay?"

Milo nodded. "Of course darling. I understand. I appreciate that. I guess it wouldn't be right having a physical relationship before we are married with the girls in this house...that wouldn't be right."

Andy smiled. "I knew you would understand. I just want this to be absolutely perfect...like you."

Milo kissed her. "Like you...I love you Andy, and I love our sons. They're beautiful, just like their mother."

Andy smiled. "You flatter me darling. You'll never know how excited I was when I found out I was pregnant...with your children. It was so special...they are so special."

"I can see that Andy. They are wonderful children. You've brought them up well. I'm just sorry I missed your pregnancy. I wish I could have been there for you," Milo teared up a little bit, obviously sincere.

Andy kissed away his tears. "Don't worry honey...I hope that soon, you'll be able to experience it with me."

Milo's eyes opened wide. "Really? You meant it? You want to have more kids?"

Andy smiled and squeezed Milo's hands. "Milo...I want to have as many kids with you as possible. You're perfect, and I'm positive that any children we have will be too. I want you to experience this with me. It's wonderful Milo, and I can't wait to have more children with you."

Milo smiled and kissed Andy gently, but sweetly. He got out of Andy's bed, tucked the sheets in around her, and said goodnight. "It's time for me to go now Andy. Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning my love." He turned out the light, gave Andy another kiss, and left the room.

Andy smiled to herself, thinking what a wonderful man her fiancé was. She sighed happily, and drifted off to sleep.

Milo smiled to himself, and went to check on the twins. He opened the door quietly, and stepped into the room. He wiped away a tear as he watched his beautiful sons sleeping peacefully. He kissed them both softly, and then made his way to one of the guestrooms. He changed into his pajamas, ones that Andy had given him for his birthday four years ago, and one that he had worn ever since. He smiled as he slipped under the covers, reveling in what a wonderful day it had fun. He had finally come home, only to find that the woman he loved, and was going to marry her. He came home to find not two children in his home, but four. He was so happy, and he smiled as he fell asleep.


	14. Author Notes

Hey guys – it's Leslie coming at you after 10 on Sunday night. Happy Halloween! You guys should appreciate this! If my parents come in here and find me writing this – I'm dead! They're all like "you should be asleep at 9:30." I'm like woah...I'm lucky if I'm in bed at 2 on school nights from all this homework. I'm almost 16 – I think I can handle going to bed at 11...so I waited until they went into their room, went downstairs, and brought the lap top into my room. So I'm writing this in my bed. So anyways, I just wanted to thank all of you that have reviewed my story. Most of them have been helpful, but some of you have just been plain rude. I was talking to another writer who was telling me how rude and critical people were being of her story. They were telling her how the characters wouldn't EVER do something she had written. So we started talking about it, and this is what we came up with: People should be appreciative that we share our stories with them. Now, we can understand if the stories are WAY out of line – that would warrant a review asking politely what the hell is going on?! But these are our stories. The reason we write them is because we aren't happy with the story line of the actual show – or want to continue with something that would happen. And unless you are a character, an actor, or a director of one of these shows – you have no right to tell us what would or wouldn't happen. As long as the stories please us – that's all that matters! Now – I would like to say this: maybe some of you don't realize this – but I'm not a doctor – I have no medical training whatsoever...so all these medically possible reviews that some of you are sending me – I'm sorry but they don't mean shit to me! And also – this is MY story...not yours. I can write what I like, and if it doesn't please you – write your own!

Okay. **Breathe** Sorry for going off on you guys like that. I know many of you are nice people with really good intentions. But, unfortunately, there are some people who just basically SUCK – and love to put people down. I'm not going to tolerate that – which is why I had the just plain rude reviews deleted. So for those of you who might want to post one – it's not worth it!

All I'm asking for are politely critical comments – nice and helpful. If you don't think you can do that...then please don't waste your time writing a review at all.

Okay. I think I'm done. I hope I haven't offended anyone. That's truly not what I intended to do at all. I just wanted to make it clear that I will not tolerate rude and inconsiderate reviews.

Thanks for all of you true reviewers. You guys mean a lot to me.

Lezzy.


	15. The Bestest

Andy woke up at 5:45 the next morning. Her regular routine had her up around 6 so she could take a shower and make breakfast for her children before they woke up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled to herself as she realized that the occurrences of the day before had indeed been real, and not a dream. She lay back on her pillows and thought about nothing in particular before she got up and put her robe on.

She walked into her bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put her hair up before padding back into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed for a second to put her slippers on when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Andy called softly.

Milo opened her door silently, and walked into the room carrying a breakfast tray. He brought it over to the bed, and put it down before walking over to Andy.

"Good morning beautiful," he said as he caressed her face softly. "I trust you slept well?" He asked as he helped her back into bed so she could enjoy her breakfast.

"Of course...I slept better than I have in...four years," she said, realizing that it was the truth.

Milo smiled, understanding her. He sat down next to her on her bed as she began to eat her breakfast of chocolate-chip pancakes, strawberries, among other things.

"These are delicious!" Andy complimented Milo's cooking as she ate the pancakes. "Thank you..." she added after eating another bite.

"You're welcome," Milo said, smiling back. "Anything for you..." he added.

Andy laughed. "Don't get all sappy on me now!"

She picked up a strawberry and put it in her mouth, and began to bite down on it. Milo wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and gently pulled her closer. He moved his face closer to hers, and their eyes met. He lowered his mouth over the strawberry, and kissed Andy softly. The juice dribbled down Andy's chin, and Milo kissed it away after they broke the kiss.

Milo's eyes danced, showing that he had enjoyed their kiss. Andy smiled back him, and finished her breakfast. Milo took her tray, put it on the floor, and pulled Andy into his arms. They lay there for a few minutes in silence, their arms encircling each other. Milo kissed Andy's forehead, and they stared into each other's eyes until four people came into Andy's room, and two of them bounced on the bed.

"Wake up Mommy and Daddy!" Cried Richard as Lizzy plopped him on the bed.

Patrick wiggled out of Jesse's arms and onto the bed as he added, "It's morning time...see, Mr. Sun is already up!"

Milo laughed. "I see they got my intelligence," he teased Andy.

Lizzy smiled as she and Jesse sat down on the bed. "In your dreams...they both got it from me of course!"

Jesse rolled her eyes playfully. "What's for breakfast Mom? I thought I smelled something good..." she giggled as her stomach growled as if on cue.

Milo sat up a little bit, and pulled his boys into his arms. "I made pancakes a few minutes ago, and there are some fresh strawberries in the refrigerator."

Jesse nodded. "That sounds good, but I think I'll just sit here a while with you guys." She and Lizzy snuggled in the bed between Milo and Andy.

Lizzy smiled. "I think we're gonna make a darn good family. Don't you Patrick?" She asked her little brother.

Patrick smiled and looked up at his big sister. "The bestest," he simply stated.

Richard repeated his twin, almost as if he was trying to emphasize the point even more. "The bestest."


	16. That's All There is To it

That morning, after having breakfast with Milo and the children, Andy left for work. They had decided that Milo would stay home with the boys until he could get his job back. When Andy got to work, Lu and Lana noticed that seemed happier than usual...very much so. She had walked in smiling, more than normal and she said hello to everyone that passed by. Lu and Lana eyed each other, and then followed Andy into her office and sat down in front of her desk. They sat there for a few minutes before Andy noticed them.

"Oh hello! How are you doing?" Andy asked, smiling as she sat down behind her desk and got out some paperwork.

Lana looked at Lu, before answering Andy. "Oh, we're fine, but the question is, how are you?"

Andy looked up and smiled. "Oh I'm fine...great in fact, why?" She asked, wondering why her friends were looking at her strangely.

Lu laughed. "Well...I'm not an expert, but it seems like you...how do you say...have a man in your life?"

Lana nodded in agreement. "Well, I am an expert, and I agree."

Andy laughed, and blushed a little bit. "Well, I guess you're right...there is someone."

Lu's mouth dropped open. "What?" "Who?"

Lana laughed and slapped her thigh. "Girl! I knew it! Who is he? Who is the lucky man?" She asked.

"Oh, I think you'll remember him," she said with a gleam in her eye. "He used to work here."

Lana looked at her with an eyebrow cocked. "Who is he? Is he cute?"

Andy held up her hand, with her engagement ring on it. "I'd say so, although I guess I'm a bit biased...I'm in love with him."

"What?! You're in love, and you're getting married, and you've never even mentioned this man?! Who is he?" Lu asked, wild with curiosity.

"It's Milo. He came home yesterday afternoon. He's here to stay," Andy answered, smiling widely, and her eyes gleaming.

"NO WAY!" Lu screamed. "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you!" Lu and Lana both ran around the sides of Andy's desk and hugged her tightly.

Lana settled back into her chair, and Lu perched herself on the edge of Andy's desk as Andy relayed the previous day's happenings to them. They were both obviously happy for her. They had all been hoping this day would come after Milo had visited Andy those three years ago. Soon, the conversation moved to wedding talk.

"How would you guys liked to be two of my bridesmaids?" Andy asked. She knew she wouldn't be able to just ask one of them to be a maid of honor, or even choose both of them over her own daughters.

Lu and Lana nodded furiously, saying that they would love to. Andy's phone rang, and her friends left the room as she picked it up. "Campbell," she said, answering her phone.

"Hello Dr. Andy Campbell, soon to be Dr. Andy Campbell-Morton. How are you?" Asked the voice on the other end.

"Well hello to you too, Dr. Morton," Andy answered. Her fiancé Milo was on the phone. "And thanks to you, I've had a wonderful morning thus far." She smiled into the phone.

Milo smiled too. "As have I, as have I. Have you told Lu and Lana yet?"

"Of course I did? How could you put it past them not to notice how happy I was this morning? Yes, I told them. I also asked them to be two of my bridesmaids. Which reminds me, we need to start talking about wedding plans. How are the boys?" She asked, while looking over a patient's file.

Milo laughed. "Well, I'm happy. The boys are fine. We're playing outside right now. Andy, you've done a wonderful job raising them. I love them so much, and fortunately, they love me right back. And you're right, we do need to start talking about wedding plans. How about we talk about it over dinner tonight? Just you and me. I'm cooking. Jesse said she and Lizzy would take the boys over to her friend Kate's house for a few hours and give us some time alone. What do you say? A candlelit dinner for two?"

Andy smiled. "It sounds wonderful Milo. Thanks. You're so thoughtful. I love you too. I've got to go honey; I've got a patient waiting for me. I'll see you tonight. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Milo answered, before hanging up the phone.

Andy smiled as she walked into her exam room. She looked down at the patient's file before entering.

"Good morning, Kate, I'm Dr. Campbell," she said, before looking at her patient. As she looked up, she realized that it was her good friend Walker Mabe's daughter Kate. "Oh hello Kate! I didn't see the last name on the file. I was just talking about you! How are you? How is your mother?" Andy asked, as she gave her friend's daughter, and her daughter's friend a hug.

Kate hugged her back. "I'm fine Dr. Campbell. Mom just thought it's time for a check up. How are you? How are Patrick and Richard? Jesse's been telling me how great they're doing," Kate added.

"Oh, they're fine Kate, thanks for asking. Actually, I was just going to call your mother. Let her know I'll call her later tonight after work, okay?"

Kate nodded. "Sure thing Dr. Campbell. Oh, and Jesse said to tell you that they'd be coming by my house at around 5, and should be home around 11. She said she thought that that would give you enough time?" Kate asked, not exactly knowing why Andy's children were staying at her house.

"Oh, thanks Kate. I promise I'll fill you in with the details soon...that's what I was going to call your mother about. But I've said too much already," Andy added with a gleam in her eye. "Make sure Jesse and Lizzy don't say anything else before I have a chance to talk to your mother okay? We've got a big surprise for you guys!" Andy smiled, before getting ready to begin examining Kate. "Well, why don't we get this over with okay? We'll talk later, I promise."

"Okay. But you're killing me with suspense Dr. Campbell..." Kate said, giggling.

Andy smiled at the girl. "How's school Kate?" Andy asked, trying to make small talk as she went through the uncomfortable examination.

"Oh it's fine. Senior year's a breeze...well at least compared to junior year! It all went by so fast! Charlotte's enjoying her freshman year though. She and Lizzy love having classes together. Although, I wonder if they ever get any work done, because they talk so much!" Kate and Andy discussed college plans and schoolwork, and before Kate knew it, the exam was over. She put her clothes back on, and thanked Dr. Campbell before leaving.

"Dr. Campbell, thanks so much. It's nice having a great doctor like you. It made it...almost bearable!" Kate said, giving Andy a hug.

"Well thank you Kate! And remember, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Andy returned the girl's hug before going on about her work.

Andy returned home that night at exactly 5 o'clock, eager to see Milo. She entered the house, and hung her coat up. As she put her briefcase down in her office, she picked up a note left there for her that instructed her to change into some more comfortable clothes before coming down for dinner. Andy smiled. Milo was such a thoughtful man, and she was lucky to have him.

Andy went upstairs and put on a nice pair of khakis, a pink blouse, and a white cardigan over it. She put her hair up in a clip, wanting to get it out of her face. She began to touch up her make-up, but was interrupted when a voice came from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Dinner is served," said the voice...obviously Milo.

Andy cleaned up the bathroom before walking downstairs and into the dining room. The table was set for two, with rose petals and candles scattered around it. The lights were dimmed, and the room looked very romantic. Andy began to walk towards a seat, and suddenly Milo appeared and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you sir," Andy said, teasing him.

Milo nodded, and brought her plate out. He had made her favorite: fresh salmon, fresh green beans, and sautéed potatoes. He put it in front of her, before taking his place at the other end of the table.

"Oh Milo!" Andy exclaimed. "It looks wonderful!"

Milo smiled. "No Andy, you look wonderful," Milo said, reaching forward across the table to grab her hand and caress it gently.

Andy blushed, and began to eat her delicious meal. They finished the meal in companionable silence, never breaking eye contact. After doing the dishes together, the walked into the living room.

Milo sat down on the couch, and slipped his shoes off. Andy turned on the fireplace, before sitting on the other end with her feet in his lap. He began to gently massage her feet as they talked about everything.

After an hour of just catching up, Andy took her feet out of Milo's lap, and cuddled up against his chest.

"Could we talk about wedding plans?" Andy asked Milo, obviously eager to talk about the wedding.

Milo nodded. "Okay. So, size. How many people are we going to invite?"

Andy thought for a second. "Well I don't want to have a tiny wedding...but then again I don't want to have a enormous wedding. What do you think about 100 guests? Family, friends, co-workers?"

Milo nodded. "That sounds about right. Okay, wedding party. Bridesmaids, best-men...etc?"

Andy smiled. She had been thinking about this a lot during the course of the day. "I was thinking of having Jesse and Lizzy be my maids of honor, and then my bridesmaids would be Lu, Lana, Walker Mabe, and her two daughters Kate and Charlotte. So that's 7 in my wedding party, which means you need 7 in yours...and that's not counting ring bearers and flower girls." Andy laughed. She had indeed been thinking a lot about this.

"Okay, well. I guess for my best man I'll ask my father. And then my best men will be Bob Jackson, Peter Riggs, Walker's husband John, that's four...Marc Delgado, and my friends Stowe Benson and Parker Gates from med. school." He looked pleased with himself for thinking that up in such a short period of time.

Andy kissed him. "See, it's not that hard!" She teased him. "And then of course we'll have Richard and Patrick for the ringbearers, and my cousin Sarah's twin girls, Mathilda and Mackenzie...Mattie and Mac for the flower girls. They're the boy's age."

Milo nodded once again. "Okay, so where are we going to have it?" That seemed to be the most logical question to ask next.

Andy thought for a moment. "That's a tough one. It would be nice to have it outside somewhere...like in a garden or something. Can you think of any place?"

Milo smiled. "What about the Botanical Gardens near the RWHC? They have that beautiful rose garden with that arch trellis...? How does that sound?" Milo asked, looking proud of himself for thinking up such a good place.

And kissed him. "I think it's perfect...but don't let it go to your head," she joked.

"Okay, only two things left," Milo pointed out.

"What's that?" Andy asked...only thinking about one.

"What we're going to wear, and when we're going to have the wedding," Milo said.

"Oh of course! I was thinking sometime in the late spring, so it's not too hot, but not cold either. The roses would be in bloom...what about late May?" Andy asked, calculating that since it was the beginning of November, they would have about 7 months to plan the wedding. That gave them plenty of time.

"That sounds good to me. So what are we going to wear? And more importantly, what are we going to eat?" Milo asked, his stomach growling.

"You're hungry already?" Andy asked. "We just had dinner!"

Milo laughed. "I couldn't eat...I was too busy staring at the beautiful woman sitting across from me," he said, dipping his head to kiss Andy's neck.

Andy began to say something to him, but stopped when Milo found a soft patch of skin right under her jaw between her chin and her earlobe. A soft moan escaped her lips. "Oh...Milo..." she said softly.

Milo cupped Andy's face in his hands, and looked deep into her eyes before capturing her full lips in his. He gently moved his hands through her hair, taking out the clip that she had put in earlier. After more than a few passionate kisses, Andy settled herself back into Milo's arms. Her cheeks were pink, her hair tousled, and her lips slightly swollen from kissing. Her skin was glowing, and she was smiling peacefully. Milo thought she looked beautiful in the firelight.

"You look like an angel," Milo whispered into her ear, "except even more beautiful."

Andy smiled as Milo's warm breath on her ear caused her to shiver in delight. She tilted her head up so she could look at Milo. "I love you," she said. And that was all there was to it.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Richard Biggs. Richard – we miss you so much! You were a wonderful actor, and a great man. You will never be forgotten!

I was babysitting Saturday night, and the three children were watching this show on Nickelodeon called "Drake and Josh." Unfortunately, which you will soon find out why, I only got to see the last 5 minutes of it. Drake and Josh had been selling stolen grills...it was a pretty funny show. So anyways, these FBI guys came to find out who had stolen the grills. And lo and behold, who should one of the FBI agents be – but none other than Richard Biggs! I was like "NO WAY!!!!" I was like jumping up and down. The kids looked at me like I was crazy. Well I guess I was. I only got to see about 7 minutes though. At the end of the show, a black screen came up, and it said "In memory of Richard Biggs." I started crying. The kids were so sweet though. They were all like, "Oh, Lezzy, what's wrong, are you okay?" I explained to them that I was, that I was just a little sad because someone I loved very much had died. They nodded, and gave me a hug and told me that he would be watching me from heaven. And by golly if that didn't set me off again. But you know, they're right. He's up in heaven watching us...so we're going to keep his memory alive! We love you Richard Biggs...Dr. Milo Morton.


	17. Plans and Interruptions

11 o'clock rolled around sooner than Andy and Milo thought it would. They had decided to have their wedding on May 11 in the rose garden at the Botanical Gardens near the RWHC. The reception would be in another part of the gardens, and they would serve salmon of course. They were going to have 100 guests and 18 attendees in all. Andy had decided that she didn't want to wear a white dress again, but instead decided on a light pink sleeveless silk dress that would come down past her feet and trail behind her a bit, and would have an ivory sash around the middle of it. Her bridal party would wear knee length tea dresses that would be ivory, with a light pink sash around the middle. Andy would carry pink roses, and the bridal party would carry ivory ones. Andy and Milo decided that they would honeymoon in Tahiti for two weeks. It would give them some much-needed time to...catch up with each other.

After figuring out all of the wedding plans, Andy rolled over onto her stomach, and Milo began to massage her back.

"My goodness Andy! You have so many knots in your back," Milo told her as he kneaded a knot out of her back.

"Umph," Andy replied. "I know. Of course, with you here, I don't mind having so many knots. That just means more for you to massage out," she replied. She sighed as she began to relax. She felt Milo's hands move farther and farther down her back, massaging her back gently, and brushing his hands at her sides tickling her.

Milo smiled as he worked his hands down to the edge of her pants, and pulled her shirt up a bit. He bent down and placed soft kisses all over Andy's revealed skin. He pushed his fingertips on the inside rim of her khaki pants, and teased her a little bit. He ran his tongue all the way around her waist, playing at the edge of her pants. Andy flipped over so she was facing Milo. He placed one leg on either side of her body, and bent down. Andy's faced flushed, waiting to see what he was going to do next. Milo ran his hands up and down Andy's stomach, and undid the bottom and top two buttons of her blouse, exposing some skin. He dipped his head down and kissed her stomach a few times before slowly making his way up to her neck. He placed small kisses on the v of skin exposed from her blouse, and then he found his way to her neck again.

Andy moaned with pleasure, and ran her hands up and down Milo's back. She tilted her head back, allowing Milo easier access to her neck. Milo ran his hands through Andy's hair, and was about to capture her full lips in a passionate kiss, when the front door opened, and Richard and Patrick ran inside. Jesse and Lizzy followed behind them, but told their brothers to stop when they saw what Andy and Milo were doing. Jesse cleared her throat, and Patrick giggled, clapping his tiny hands over his mouth. Andy and Milo sat up and turned around startled. Andy's blouse was crooked, her hair was tousled, her face flushed and glowing, and her lips slightly swollen and pink. She blushed even more when she realized that their children had caught her and Milo making out.

Richard crossed his arms. "Daddy you broke the rules. Mommy told Jesse no kissing boys."

Jesse laughed, and they all smiled. Richard had unknowingly broken the awkward silence.

"Richard, I think that rule only applies to Jesse and Lizzy," Milo said.

"And besides...Mommy said it was okay," Andy added. "But I think it's way past two little boy's bedtime. Let's go upstairs," she said, changing the subject. She held out her hands, and her boys each took on, and they walked up the stairs together. Halfway up the stairs, Andy turned around and called down to Milo. "I'll put their jammies on and brush their teeth. I'll call you up before I tuck them in, okay?" She asked him.

Milo nodded, and then went and sat back down on the couch.

Jesse and Lizzy came and sat on either side of him. They both gave him a hug. "So what did you guys talk about tonight," Jesse asked. "I mean, if you want to tell me," she added, not meaning to pry or anything.

Lizzy giggled. "It didn't look like they got much talking done," she said, implying that they had been making out all night.

Milo laughed and blushed a little bit. "Well we had your mom's favorite for dinner, then we did the dishes, and yes, we then came in here and talked about the wedding. We decided to have it on May 11 at the rose garden in the Botanical Gardens near the RWHC..." he was interrupted when Andy called down the stairs asking him to come help her tuck the boys in bed.

"I'll be right back," he told the girls, and made his way up the stairs. He helped Andy read the boys a book, and then kissed them goodnight. He and Andy walked back downstairs hand in hand. They sat down in between Jesse and Lizzy.

"So," Lizzy said. "You were telling us about the wedding?"

Milo nodded at Andy to pick up where he left off. "Well I was wondering," Andy started, "If you two would like to be my maids of honor. I love you both so much, and you've always been there to help me out," she added.

Jesse and Lizzy jumped up and down with delight.

"Really?" Lizzy asked.

Andy nodded. "Really. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have."

"Well of course we will be your maids of honor Mom!" Jesse exclaimed. "I can't wait!" Lizzy added.

Andy smiled. "Good, I'm glad. Now I think it's time for you two to go on up to bed. We'll talk more about this tomorrow okay?" She and Milo kissed the girls goodnight, and sent them upstairs.

Andy smiled at Milo, and curled up next to him before picking up the phone. "I've got to call Walker and fill her in okay?" Andy asked Milo.

Milo nodded. "Sure...just don't make it too long...I know how you girls like to chat, and well...we've got some time alone," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

Andy laughed and kissed his cheek before dialing her friend's number.

"Hello, Mabe residence," said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Kate! Can I speak to your mother please?" Andy asked.

"Sure thing Dr. Campbell...she's been waiting anxiously for your call," Kate said, before handing the phone to her mother.

"Hello? Andy?" Walker asked.

"Hello Walker! How are you?" Andy asked her old friend.

"I'm just fine Andy, how about you?" Walker said politely.

"Oh I'm great...I've got some big news for you...." She said, teasing Walker.

"Yes, Kate told me. Now hurry up and fill me in! I don't like being left out in the cold!" Walker said, eager to find out.

Andy laughed. "Okay, but it's a rather long story. It starts about four years ago. I'm sure you remember when you came into my office for a check-up, and we both found out I was pregnant?" Andy asked, trying to bring her friend up to speed.

"Of course I do! And you said that Milo was the father through Artificial Insemination," Walker added.

Andy paused. "Yes...well sort of. Milo is the father, but not through Artificial Insemination. There was nothing artificial about it," Andy said, "If you know what I mean," she added, giggling.

Milo kissed her forehead while listening to the very interesting conversation.

"But how?" Walker asked, very confused.

"Walker, don't hate me for not telling you, but you must understand that I couldn't. Milo was in the Witness Protection Program. I didn't even know about it until two weeks before your appointment. He came back and visited me.... and well...I guess you can figure out the rest," said Andy smiling as she remembered the day.

"Wow," Walker exclaimed. "That's crazy. But why are you telling me this now?" She asked.

"Well, about two days ago I had a surprise visitor..." Andy said.

"No way! Milo?!" Walker interrupted Andy.

"Yes! He's back Walker!" Andy exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Andy I'm so happy for you! Where is he?" She asked, excited for her friend.

"Oh, he's right here sitting next to me. He'd like to talk to John after we finish," Andy added, referring to Walker's husband.

"Oh, sure, no problem. But tell me, what's going to happen with you two?" Walker asked, curious about where Andy and Milo's relationship was headed.

"Well...right now he's staying in one of the guest rooms at my house. And we're getting married!" Andy told her, excited to get to tell her friend this.

"Oh my gosh! That's so great Andy! You're so lucky! When is the wedding?" She asked Andy.

"It's May 11 at the rose garden in the Botanical Gardens near the RWHC. I was wondering if you and Kate and Charlotte would be some of my bridesmaids, and Milo would like John to be a groomsman," she said.

"Oh, of course! You know how much the girls would enjoy that! I'm honored Andy, thanks for asking. Wow. How are the children taking this?" Walker asked.

"Oh, they're doing perfectly. The boys love Milo already and they all think it's a wonderful idea. Jesse and Lizzy are gong to be my maids of honor, and the boys are going to be ring bearers. They're all really excited, as am I," she added, because she was excited!

"Well that's great Andy! I'm so happy for you, and I'm sure the rest of my family will join me in congratulating you two...well I guess you six!" Walker was such a sweet woman, and Andy was lucky to have a great friend like her.

"Thanks so much Walker. You, the girls and John were there for us all during the pregnancy and while Milo was gone. You are such a sweet person, and I'm lucky to have a great friend like you. And now, before we get teary, Milo would like to talk to John," Andy said with a laugh. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thanks Andy, we'll talk some more later. I want all the juicy details," she added, before they both passed the phone on to their husbands...or fiancé in Andy's case.

Milo filled his surprised friend in on the events of the previous days, and John agreed to be one of Milo's groomsmen.

After Milo hung up, he noticed that Andy was asleep on his chest. He put the phone done, and gently picked Andy up and carried her up the stairs. He placed her in her bed, under the covers. He kissed her forehead, marveling in her beauty, and began to leave the room.

Andy moaned softly in her sleep and reached out a hand to Milo. He wasn't sure what to do, but he shed his dress pants and shirt and crawled into bed next to Andy. He put his arms around her pulling her close. He began to get teary-eyed when he started thinking about how much he had missed this; how much he had missed being with and loving Andy. He kissed her gently, and buried his face in her fragrant, glossy, but tousled hair. Finally, he thought. That was where he was meant to be. Forever, with Andy, the love of his life in his arms.


	18. Phone Calls, Dogtags and Rings

And they would have stayed like that for the rest of the night, but unfortunately, they were interrupted. At 2 am, the phone on Andy's beside table rang. Andy sat up with a start, rubbed her eyes, and reached for the phone.

"Campbell residence," she answered groggily.

"Is this Dr. Andy Campbell?" A gruff voice asked.

"Yes it is, who is this?" She asked, wondering why he was calling in the middle of the night.

By this time, Milo had woken up, and had his head propped up on his elbow.

"This is Admiral Harmon Rabb Jr. I'm sorry to be calling you in the middle of the night, but I'm afraid I had no other choice ma'am. The reason I'm calling is that you've been assigned active duty in Iraq for no less that six months. You are to report to the Dannon Army base in Philadelphia at 0630 this morning. You are to be in uniform, and you will pick up your pack and instructions there. We will fly out at 0700 sharp. Is that clear Colonel Campbell?" He asked her.

Andy was shocked. "Yes sir," was the only thing she could manage to sputter. The line went dead, and Andy slowly hung up the phone. Her face went pale. Here she thought that her life was finally perfect. Milo had come home, they were getting married. She had her dream job, wonderful, caring friends, and perfect children. Her dreams were suddenly ripped apart. She was going to Iraq for six months...which meant even if she was lucky, she would only get home a month before the wedding. She and Milo had been apart for 4 years...and now it might be another year before they would be seeing each other again. Andy started sobbing and ran into the bathroom. She fell to the floor in front of the toilet and emptied her stomach into the porcelain bowl in front of her. She flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth, and got back in bed. She was still sobbing, but she trued not to wake up Milo. But she didn't know that he was already awake, and had heard the whole conversation...or at least Andy's side of it, and had seen her reaction.

Milo rolled over and put his arms around Andy, trying to comfort her. "What's wrong baby? What happened Andy?" He asked...confused about what was going on.

"Oh Milo! I'm so sorry! I had no idea this was going to happen," she said through her sobs.

"It's okay Andy...but I don't know what you're apologizing for. Who was on the phone and what did they say?" Milo wanted to know who had made Andy so mad.

"It was a Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. He informed me that I have been assigned to active duty in Iraq for no less that six months. I have to be at the base in 4 and a half hours. Oh god Milo! How could this happen?" She put her head on his bare chest, and let her tears fall freely.

Milo was shocked, but he tried to remain calm for Andy. "Oh Andy...I'm so sorry.... it's going to be okay, I promise.... shhhh."

Andy shook her head. "It's not going to be okay. I might not even make it back in time for the wedding! And who's going to take care of the children...and you Milo! You just came back...who knows when we'll see each other again!" Andy was overwhelmed with sadness.

Milo began to cry too, but he wouldn't let Andy see it. "Andy...I'll wait for you for as long as it takes. I promise. I love you Andy; I'll wait for you. I'll take care of the children...of our children Andy. You have no choice. I know you don't want to go...but I'll take care of everything here. You just keep yourself safe." Milo was genuinely worried about Andy going out into a war zone, even if she was only going to be a surgeon.

Andy nodded. Milo was right. She had no choice; she had to do this. "I love you to Milo...always. No matter what happens." She looked at her watch, and saw that she only had 3 and a half hours before she had to be at the base. She picked up the phone again. "I have to call Lu and Lana," she said to herself. She realized how hard it would be to tell them...much less wake them up in the middle of the night. She called the RWHC and left a message on both of their answering machines. "Hi guys, it's Andy. Please go into my office and check my answering machine. It should explain everything."

Then she called her own office and left a message on her own answering machine. "Hi guys, it's Andy. You're probably wondering why I'm not at work. Well, I'll explain it to you, but I have to make it short. It's 3 o'clock in the morning, and I've just been informed that I have to go on active duty in Iraq. The plane leaves the base at 6:30, so I'm afraid I won't be able to see you before I go. The commander said I will be gone only six months if I'm lucky...but we'll keep our fingers crossed. Please tell Bob about this, and let him know how sorry I am. Please watch over Milo and my children. I love them, and I love you so much. I'll be back, I promise." With that, she hung up the phone and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I've got to get ready Milo. I have to leave in 3 hours. I'm going to take a shower, okay? When I get out, we'll make breakfast, and wake up the children. I want to talk to them before I leave." She kissed Milo, and went into take a shower. Once she was done, she put on her freshly pressed light blue and navy uniform. A tear fell down as she remembered when she wore it to her first day at the RWHC. She put it on, and put her hair up into a neat bun. She walked back out into the bedroom, but didn't find Milo there. She took out her army pack, and packed her three pairs of fatigues, underwear, and other things she would need. She added a Bible, pictures of her family, a journal, and her laptop. She made her bed, picked up her bag, and walked downstairs. She deposited her bag in the front hall, and found Milo in the kitchen. He had made her breakfast, and she ate it in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. They were both close to tears.

After she finished, she put her dishes up and Milo woke the children up and brought them downstairs. They were all still half-asleep when Andy walked into the living room. It tore Andy's heart out to think that she would have to leave them.

"Girls...I've been assigned to active duty in Iraq. I just found out an hour ago, and I have to leave in two hours," she said, choking up.

"What?! They can't do that! You have children.... you have to stay here!" Lizzy said. Jesse began to cry. Neither of them wanted Andy to leave. Andy explained to them that she had no choice. She picked up the boys, who weren't very coherent, but would remember this conversation later. "Boys...I have to go away for a while, okay? You're going to have to stay here with Daddy, Jesse and Lizzy. Be good boys for me okay?" The boys nodded. They had their thumbs in their mouths, and Andy hugged them. She went to put them back to bed for the last time in a while. She began to cry at the thought of having to leave her beautiful, innocent little boys. She sat in their room for about an hour before going back downstairs. Milo was going to drive her to the base, and it was time to leave.

"Girls, behave while I'm gone. I know you will. Take care of your father and your brothers. I'll try to write you as often as I can. I'll pray for you every day okay? Don't forget...I love you more than anything...always and forever!" She gave them both kisses and hugs, and they all cried as she walked out the door.

"Jesse," she added, "Please call Walker...and tell her I'm sorry." Andy was going to miss her friends and her family so much.

She got in the car, and waved to the girls as Milo drove her to the base. Andy held Milo's hand the whole way. They didn't say anything, because they didn't know what to say. When they got to the base, Andy and Milo walked out onto the tarmac along with the other families and soldiers. Andy took her engagement ring off, and slid it around her dog tags. She looked at Milo. "You'll always be in my heart," she said. She kissed Milo passionately a few times, and hugged him as long as she could. Soon, everyone was loading up onto the planes.

Andy remembered what Milo had said to her when he visited those four years ago, and she recited it back to him. "It's not goodbye my love...it's until we meet again."

They didn't lose eye contact until Andy boarded the plane. She blew him one last kiss, found her seat, and broke down into tears. It broke her heart to be leaving those she loved. She could only hope that she would come back alive and well.


	19. A New Friend

Andy sat down and watched Milo out of the window. A younger woman walked up to Andy's row.

"Is this seat taken?" The woman asked Andy.

Andy shook her head, and motioned for the woman to sit down. She did, and turned to Andy, sticking out her right hand.

"I'm Lieutenant Olivia Stabler," the dark haired woman replied, smiling.

Andy shook her hand. "Colonel Andy Campbell. Nice to meet you."

They both sat back in their seats as the plane took off. Andy waved to Milo, and watched as his figure got smaller, and smaller, until it disappeared. She started to tear up, and pulled out a picture of her family that had been taken a few days earlier after Milo had come home. She looked over at Olivia next to her, who was crying as well.

"Does it get any easier?" Olivia asked Andy.

Andy shook her head. "I'm afraid it just gets harder. I haven't been on active duty for seven years…" she said sighing.

Olivia nodded, and blew her nose. "You have a beautiful family," she said, pointing to the picture Andy was holding.

Andy smiled. "Thank you."

"Is that your husband?" Olivia asked.

Andy shook her head. "It's my fiancé. I've known him for five years…" she added, tearing up again.

Olivia looked shocked. "And you still haven't gotten married?"

Andy laughed. "It's a long story. Milo and I were dating, but he had to go into the WPP. Long story short, he's back. These are our sons, Patrick and Richard. They are three. And my daughters, Jesse, who is 16, and Lizzy, who is 14."

Olivia nodded, and pulled out a picture of her own. "This is my husband Elliot, and our three year old daughter Mariska. This is my first time on active duty leaving a family behind."

Andy nodded. "Handsome family. It'll get better…as time goes by, you start counting the days until you go home. But everyone's in the same boat, so we all help each other out," she said, patting Olivia's hand.

Olivia nodded. "Thanks Andy. What platoon are you in?"

"I'm the general surgeon for platoon 6. You?" Andy replied.

"I'm in platoon 6. I guess we'll be bunking together," Olivia said smiling.

Andy nodded. "Get some sleep while you can. You'll need it when we get Iraq," she advised Olivia, while pulling out a blanket and pillow for herself.

Olivia nodded, and did the same. They closed their eyes, and didn't open them until the pilot announced their arrival in Iraq, about 17 hours later.

Andy yawned, and looked over at Olivia, who was still sleeping. She placed her hands on Olivia's shoulders, and shook her gently. "Olivia, it's time to wake up. We've arrived."

Olivia opened her eyes, and rubbed them. "Already?" She asked, not believing that she had slept that long.

Andy nodded, and stood up to get her bag. They exited the plane together, and walked across the base to their barracks. They would be staying on base for a week or so before being sent out into the desert. Andy and Olivia were going to bunk together, being the only women in their platoon. Andy sat down to write an e-mail to her family before dinner.

" Dearest family,

I've just arrived here in Iraq. Our platoon will be staying on base for a week before being sent into the desert. The plane ride was okay. I met a younger woman, Lieutenant Olivia Stabler. We're the only two women in our platoon, so it's a good thing we get along! She has a three-year-old daughter named Mariska, and her husband is Elliot. This is her first time being a mother and wife and having to be deployed. It's rather hard on her, but I can't say that it's easy for me either. We slept most of the 17-hour trip over here. That will probably be the most sleep we get in a while. I miss you guys already. I've got pictures of you tacked up around my bed, so your faces are the last thing I see each night, and the first thing I see each morning. Take care of each other, and be good for your father. I promise to stay safe, and come home as soon as I can. I'll write as often as possible. I love you.

Love, Mommy."

She pressed send, and then changed into her fatigues before going to dinner with Olivia.


	20. Letters

Back at the Campbell residence, Milo returned from dropping Andy off to find the four children sleeping in Andy's bed. He stood their and watched them for a while, smiling. They would all miss Andy so much. He looked at his watch. It was already 8 o'clock. He walked back downstairs and sat in Andy's study. It was her favorite room in the house, so it reminded him of her. He sat there thinking and staring at a picture of their family. Jesse came down and found him there an hour or so later.

"Milo?" Jesse asked tentatively, standing at the door or Andy's office.

Milo looked up. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Jesse asked, waiting at the door.

"Sure honey," Milo said, getting up out of Andy's office chair, and sitting down on the couch. He motioned to the place on the couch next to him.

Jesse sat down. "Milo…I'm scared. I mean, Mom's been deployed before, many times. She was in Afghanistan for a long time. But this time it's different. She has you, she has the boys…I'm worried," Jesse admitted, tears running down her cheeks.

Milo pulled her in for a hug. "I know you're scared Jesse, I'm scared too," he told her truthfully.

Jesse looked up at him. "You are?"

Milo nodded. "I'm afraid. But we have to stay strong, like your mother. She wouldn't want us sitting around here worrying about her. She's a strong woman, and I'm sure she'll be fine…"

Jesse hugged him. "Milo?" She said, as she looked up at him.

"Yes sweetheart?" Milo answered smiling.

"Can I call you Dad?" Jesse asked, smiling at Milo.

Milo nodded. "Of course you can Jesse. You're like my own daughter, and soon you will officially be my daughter. I'd be honored if you called me Dad, but I don't want to push you to do anything you're not comfortable with," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I know. But you've been more of a dad to me than my real one ever was. And you treat Mom right. She loves so, and so do the rest of us," Jesse said, shrugging. "So it seems only natural for Lizzy and me to call you Dad, because the boys do."

"Thanks Jesse. This means a lot to me," Milo said, hugging her once again. "What do you say we go make some pancakes before waking the others?"

Jesse smiled. "Sounds good…Dad!"

They walked into the kitchen, and made chocolate chip pancakes, which were Andy's favorite. Once the pancakes were done, Milo and Jesse went to wake the others up. They walked upstairs quietly, and went into Andy's bedroom. Milo picked the boys up, and kissed their foreheads, waking them up gently.

"Boys, it's time to wake-up," Milo said quietly to his sons. "Breakfast is ready."

The boys squirmed slightly in his arms, and woke up.

"Good morning Daddy," Richard said.

"Morning Daddy. Where's Mommy?" Patrick said, looking around for his mother.

Lizzy had woken up by this point, and rubbed her eyes. "She left, remember?"

Jesse took Patrick from Milo.

"Why did Mommy leave?" Patrick asked, on the verge of crying.

"She had to go work in the army," Jesse said. "She didn't want to go, but she had to," she added.

"Is she gone for forever?" Patrick asked, looking deep into Jesse's eyes.

Jesse shook her head. "No, she'll be back, but we don't know when. She promised to write us though, okay?"

Patrick stuck his thumb in his mouth, and lay his head on Jesse's shoulder.

The five of them walked downstairs and had breakfast.

After breakfast, Jesse remember that she had to call Andy's friend. She called up the Mabe residence.

"Hello? Mabe residence," answered the voice on the other end.

"Hey Kate, it's Jesse," Jesse said to her best friend, who was also her mom's friend's daughter.

"Hey Jesse! What's going on?" Kate asked, happy to talk to her best friend.

"Actually, I need to speak with your mother, it's urgent," Jesse said quietly.

"Oh, okay, I'll get her. Is everything okay Jess?" Kate asked worriedly.

"No not really…" Jesse replied as Kate handed the phone to her mother.

"Hello? Jesse?" Walker said after taking the phone from Kate.

"Yes, hello Mrs. Mabe," Jesse said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't call me Mrs. Mabe…how many times do I have to tell you that!" Walker said laughing. She heard Jesse crying. "Jesse, are you okay? What's going on?" Walker asked, upset.

"It's Mom…" Jesse said before beginning to cry.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Walker asked, very anxious.

"No. She got deployed to Iraq this morning. They called at about 2, and she left at about 6…" Jesse said, beginning to sob.

"Oh no…" Walker said, tearing up as well. "Oh Jesse…honey I'm so sorry. How is everyone holding up?"

"I'm not sure. Mom woke us up before she left, but the boys don't remember it. They don't understand why she had to leave. It's hard…it's really hard. I mean Mom's left before…but we were younger and it was before 9-11 and everything. Now it seems so much more real. The danger seems so much greater. I'm scared…" Jesse admitted.

"Oh I know you are honey, but your mother's a strong woman, and she'll pull through anything, I promise. How's Milo doing?" Walker asked.

"He's been great. I had a long talk with him this morning. Of course he's going to be taking care of us while Mom is gone…" Jesse said, trailing off.

"What is it?" Walker asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Today's December 1st," Jesse said.

"Yes…" Walker acknowledged, not sure what that meant exactly.

"That means Mom won't be home for Christmas…" Jesse said.

"Oh goodness…" Walker said, realizing that Jesse was right. "Don't you worry honey. It'll be okay. You'll make it," Walker said. "I've got to go to work right now, but I'll come by your house after work alright?" Walker offered.

"I'd like that," Jesse said. "Could you bring Charlotte and Kate as well?" Jesse asked, wanting her and Lizzy's best friends, and Walker's daughters to come as well.

"Of course honey. We'll be there around 7 okay? Well I've got to run, but we all love you very much," Walker said before hanging up.

The Campbell family spent the rest of the day sitting in the living room talking with each other. After dinner, Jesse checked her e-mail in her room. She found that she had an e-mail from her mother. She called the family into her room, and they read the e-mail together. Then, each member of the family except for the twins wrote her their own letter.

"Dear Mommy,

I miss you already. It's not fair that you have to go back on active duty when you have a family! We want you here with us. Please stay safe Mommy, and come home soon. I love you so much.

Love, Lizzy"

"Dear Mommy,

I love you so much. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that enough. I wish you were here with us. I know that you haven't even been gone a day, but it feels like you've been gone for forever. Patrick and Richard have handled it pretty well. When they woke up, they didn't know where you had gone, and after I told them, they wanted to know why you left us. We explained as best we could, but I can tell that they miss you even though they don't understand where you've gone. I called Walker like you asked. She, Charlotte and Kate are coming over later to be with us. I haven't heard from Lu or Lana yet, so I expect that they haven't gotten your message yet. Mommy, I want you to know that I love you very much, and I'm going to miss you something awful. Please be safe, and stay strong.

Love, your daughter,

Jessica Patricia Campbell"

"Dearest Andy,

I miss you so much. It doesn't seem fair that I only got to come home, for I consider your house my home, and now you've had to leave. I know that you didn't want to, and I want you to know that I'll wait for you – as long as it takes. I've waited four years for you, and I'll wait longer. The children have been great so far. The boys want me to tell you that they love you and want you to come home. I love you so much Andy, and I want you to stay safe. Don't ever forget how much we love you.

Love forever,

Milo"

The family sent off their e-mails and then they all crawled into Andy's bed. They wanted to spend time together, and they missed Andy.


	21. Emails From the Homefront

Disclaimer: Yes, once again I must tell you that I do not own Strong Medicine or any of it's characters. If I did, I'd be doing a mighty large happy dance right now. I also do not own Olivia Benson, or Elliot Stabler – although I did name my kittens after them. (Just kidding). But – I'm afraid I must let you know that I do own Mariska (Olivia's daughter), Andy's twin sons (Patrick and Richard), the families' e-mail addresses – but not - and this plot line. So don't steal them from me. Or I'll steal your socks. Yes, those nice pink polka dotted ones that you love so much.

Andy sat on her cot after a long day of training, and checked her e-mail. She saw that she had 3 new messages.

" To: 

From: 

To: 

From: 

To: 

From: 

End of messages."

After she read each message, Andy replied to each one.

" To: 

From: 

Lizzy;

I want you to know how sorry I am that I've had to leave you all. I wish I could be back with you guys. But unfortunately, I'm not, so we're all going to have to make the best of it. I trust you're doing your homework, and helping Milo and you sister and brothers. You're such a good girl, and I want you to know how much I love you. They let me send one video home a month, so be looking for it in the mailbox soon. I love you.

Mommy"

" To: 

From: 

Jesse girl – You're so brave and helpful. I admire your courage, and hope you'll stay strong for me while I'm gone. I'm passing the position of woman of the family to you, and I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job. Thank you for calling Walker for me – she's been a wonderful friend – and I'm sure she and her family will be dropping by a lot. I know that Christmas will be hard without me this year…but I've already bought everyone's presents. They're all wrapped in the shelving unit off of my closet. Don't forget to help Milo decorate the house and put up a tree. And make sure to e-mail me pictures. I don't know how often I'll be able to e-mail you. We're in training right now, so I'll be able to write every night, but once they deploy us into the desert, it might not be very often at all. I just want you to remember that I love you more than anything in the world Jesse girl, and I'll never stop loving you. Just think – I'm not home to monitor your curfew, so go have fun. Just don't do anything I wouldn't. I love you!

Mommy"

" To: 

From: 

Dearest –

I've heard that today wasn't too easy on anyone. I wish I could be there right now helping you tuck the boys into bed. It's about a 22-hour time difference I think, so you guys are about a day ahead of us. I'm sure the boys will be just fine for you. They've always been perfect angels, so I can't imagine that they'd act any differently now. Just don't let them talk you into giving them too many cookies! I'm giving you permission – even though you don't need it! – to sleep in my bed as often as you like. I know that if you were gone – I'd want to cuddle into your sheets and smell your scent on the pillows. But of course, I'm the one who is gone. I wish there were some way I could be back there with you. And Christmas is coming up soon. I've told Jesse where I've hidden all of the presents. Don't worry – they are all bought and wrapped. Even yours – so no peeking! I hope you'll all decorate the house and put up a tree even though I'm not there. Well, I've got to go. It's taps time. I'll talk to you later. I love you so much – the boys too. Give them kisses for me.

Love always – Andy."

Andy lay back on her cot and sighed. She missed her family so much. She put up her laptop and took out the picture of her family and studied it. Olivia, her bunkmate came in a few minutes later with red eyes. Andy sat up and smiled sympathetically at her.

"E-mails?" Andy asked her knowingly.

Olivia nodded. "Elliot said that Mariska sang the alphabet for the first time today…and I wasn't there to see it," she said wiping her eyes. Olivia came and sat down next to Andy. "It's going to be really hard on Elliot. We just moved down to Philly from New York City, so we don't know very many people yet. We don't know anyone. We haven't even found a daycare for Mariska yet," Olivia told Andy.

Andy smiled. "Where in Philly do you live?" She asked Olivia, wondering if they lived near each other.

"We just bought a large house in the Enchanted Oaks subdivision. We're on Moonlit Drive," she told Andy.

Andy smiled. "That's such a coincidence! We live on Enchanted Oaks Circle!" She said happily. "I'll give Milo your phone number. Maybe your daughter and husband can come over some time. I'm sure Patrick and Richard would love another playmate, and Milo can talk to Elliot, if you like," Andy offered.

Olivia smiled. "Oh, that would be really great! We've tried to find playmates for Mariska, but so many people in the neighborhood have been so rude and snooty towards us…so we haven't had much luck," Olivia said truthfully.

Andy laughed. "I know what you mean," she said as taps began to play. "Well, it's lights out," Andy said as she crawled under her army-issued blankets.

Olivia got up, and got into her bed right next to Andy's. The lights went out in their room, but they continued to talk late into the night.


	22. Love Sweet Love

The Same Night Except A Day Later For Those Who Live At The 

**Campbell Residence In**

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

It was midnight, and Milo was worn out, but he couldn't bring himself to go up to bed. Without Andy, he didn't feel complete, and sleeping wasn't the same when he couldn't do it with her in his arms. He went into Andy's study and checked his e-mail. He smiled when he saw an e-mail from Andy. As he read it, he had to wipe away a few tears. He missed her.

"To: 

From: 

My love – I miss you terribly. Now I know how you must have felt when I was gone…except I'm sure your experience was much worse – thinking that I was dead. But I must admit that I'm scared for you. I don't know what you're doing out there in the middle of a desert…and it hurts me that I can't be there to protect you. I'm glad you've made a friend though. At least I know you aren't out there alone. Is she from Philly as well? It's good that you'll have someone to talk to. Do you know when they'll send you out into battle? I pray everyday that they don't…but I know that it's not very probable. So you must promise me that you'll stay as safe as possible. I put the boys to bed a few hours ago. They went down okay, but they asked me to read them an extra story, and of course I was glad to do so. They are such bright, intelligent, and loving boys. I can't thank you enough for raising my sons Andy. I just wish I could have been here when they were born. But I thank God every day that I could come back. I'm so lucky Andy. The girls are starting exams , so I want to make sure they are wide awake and have an extra good breakfast. School's going to be out in 8 days, and they are excited. Well…if I can't have you in my arms tonight, I guess I'll settle for hugging your pillow instead. I love you so much Andy, never forget that. Well, good night my love. I'm sending a kiss to you through the stars, so reach up and catch it – but make sure you return it.

All my love – Milo"

Milo rubbed his hands over his face, realizing how sleepy he was. He turned the computer off, and headed upstairs to Andy's room. He closed the door behind him, stripped down to his boxers, and slid into her bed. He lay his head on her pillow, and inhaled her light scent from the pillow. He closed his eyes, and allowed that soft, gentle scent to lull him to sleep.

Technically The Day Before 

**But The Same Time**

**Just A Different Time Zone**

**Army Training Camp**

**Fallujah, Iraq**

Andy jolted out of her sleep, and sat up with a start. She rubbed her eyes before standing up to go get some fresh air. She walked outside of the barracks, and stood alone looking at the night sky.

She yawned, and searched the sky with her eyes. Suddenly, she saw a small, but very bright star twinkle and sparkle for a second, catching her eye. She smiled, raised a hand to her lips, and blew a kiss into the night air. She had returned Milo's kiss.

She stretched, cast one last, longing look at the sky before returning to bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face – for she was thinking of Milo.

Technically The Day After 

**But The Same Time**

**Just A Different Time Zone**

**Campbell Household**

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Milo stirred in his sleep, and smiled. He was dreaming of Andy. She was laying next to him in bed, with her arms wrapped around him comfortingly. She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, before whispering, "I love you," softly in his ear.

And while they slept, Milo and Andy both heard the same thing in their dreams, coming from the lips of one another: "Love transcends all boundaries. It bends all rules, and wins all battles. Love conquers all; sin and sorrow, sadness and evil doings. Love withstands the tests; it lasts forever. Love is stronger than any man or thing. Love is all-powerful and all knowing. Love is pure, love is true. Love is innocent, love is faithful. Love is mighty, love is bold. Love is for forever, love is gentle. Love is kind, love is not boastful. Love is compassionate, love is intimate. Love is comfortable, love is understanding. Love is being able to know what each other is thinking without having to say a word. Love is what we have."

Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I was in kind of a mellow mood tonight, and I really just wanted to write a short, but sweet piece. It was kind of sappy, I know, but it's lovely.


	23. Breaking News: Special Report

In some of the previous chapters for some reason the e-mail addresses didn't show up completely. So I'll list them here just because, and I'll go back and try to fix it.

Andy - andythedoc Milo - heartdocmilo Jesse - browneyedgirl Lizzy - lizzylovesyou size=1 width=100% noshade> 

**Campbell Residence**

Everyone was in the living room just sitting around and talking quietly when the doorbell rang.

Milo got up and opened it. "Hello!" He said to the man and the little girl that were on the front step. "You must be Elliot Stabler," he said, shaking hands with the man. "I'm Milo Morton, please come in," he said, ushering them inside.

They walked into the living room, and the girls stood up and smiled. "Girls, this is Elliot Stabler and his daughter Mariska. His wife Olivia is your mom's friend in her platoon," he explained. "Elliot, these are Andy's daughters, Jesse and Lizzy," he said as they shook his hand.

The boys ran into the living room and hid behind Milo. He bent down and picked them up; one in each arm. "Boys, this is Mommy's friend Elliot, and his daughter Mariska. Would you like to play with her?" He asked them.

The boys nodded. Elliot put Mariska down, and the three children ran into the playroom. Milo smiled and offered Elliot a seat. "So I hear that you were a cop in NYC?" Milo said.

Elliot nodded and smiled. "That's where I met Olivia. We were partners for six years before we finally realized we were in love…we got married, but we didn't want to raise Mariska in the city. So we moved here. We love it here, but I haven't been able to find work yet. I want to work out of home until Olivia comes home so I can watch Mariska," he told Milo.

Milo nodded. "I know what you mean. I worked with Andy…and then once she divorced we started dating. We're going to be married in May if she's back. It's hard being a doctor, having weird hours and trying to take care of four children. But the girls are great," he said, smiling at Jesse and Lizzy.

Jesse and Lizzy smiled back, and the phone rang. Jesse picked it up. "Campbell residence," she said.

"Jesse, it's Walker," the woman said.

"Oh hi Walker!" Jesse said happily.

"That's Andy's best friend," Milo explained to Elliot. "Walker's husband was in the army with Andy for a long time, and their family moved to Philly as well. He's out of the service now, but Andy is still close with Walker, and the girls are inseparable with her girls."

"What's up?" Jesse asked Walker.

"Jesse, there's something on TV I think you should see," Walker said quietly.

"Um…okay. Is something wrong?" Jesse asked.

Milo looked at Jesse worriedly.

"Just turn to ABC," Walker said before she hung up.

Jesse shrugged and hung up the phone. "Walker said there was something on TV we needed to see," Jesse said as she turned the TV on.

Everyone quieted down and watched as the screen flashed with "Breaking News: Special Report."

"This is an ABC Breaking News: Special Report, and I'm Nathalie Ellis. A few minutes ago in Fallujah, Iraq, a group of Iraqi insurgents attacked the American army base there," the news anchor said.

Everyone in the room gasped. "Isn't that the city Mom's in?" Lizzy asked.

Milo nodded, and they continued to watch the news.

"5 Americans were taken prisoner, 25 are feared dead, 10 are missing, and most others are injured. This has been one of the bloodiest, deadliest attacks on the American troops yet. The base was destroyed except for the female barracks towards the west of the base. The possessions there have been collected and will be returned to family members of the troops. More troops have already arrived at the devastated base, and relief efforts are under way. We have some footage that was caught by an ABC field reporter."

The images on the screen were those of horror. The base was nearly all up in flames, and there were bodies strewn everywhere. Everyone in the room gasped in horror. The reporter was talking, and the camera went into the female barracks. The reporter continued talking. "No one knows for sure why this is the only structure intact, but it is feared that the two females, the only females, staying here were two of the five that were taken prisoner. No names have been released yet," he said as the camera panned the room, and stopped on two pictures that were tacked side by side on the wall. One picture was of four children and two adults. The other was of two adults and a little girl.

The room went silent for a moment before Lizzy and Jesse started crying. Elliot and Milo just stared at each other in horror. The pictures were of their families. Then it hit them. Andy and Olivia had been taken prisoner.

Milo got up slowly and turned off the TV. He walked over to the couch and took the girls in his arms. He tried to calm them down, hugging them and rubbing their backs. Elliot came over and sat next to Jesse, trying to help Milo calm them.

A few hours later, the girls were sleeping in Andy's bed, and the boys and Mariska were put to bed in the boys' room.

Elliot and Milo sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking. They had decided not to tell the young children. They didn't want to upset them, even though they knew that something was wrong.

"Isn't there someone we can call for more information?" Elliot asked.

Milo thought for a second. "I can call Dannon army base where Andy left from. Maybe they can give us more information, or direct us to someone who can," Milo suggested.

Elliot nodded. "Alright."

Milo took out the phone book and dialed the Dannon army base. "Hello, my name is Dr. Milo Morton. My fiancée, Dr. Andy Campbell is stationed in Fallujah, Iraq. We were just watching the news, and it showed a picture of the barracks at the army base…that was Andy's room…" he told the person who answered the phone.

"Dr. Morton, we've just received word that your fiancée was one of the 2 American soldiers that were taken prisoner," the lieutenant told him.

"And the other…was it Olivia Stabler? Her husband Elliot Stabler is right here with me," He said quietly.

"Yes, yes it is. Dr. Morton some one will be getting in touch with you and Mr. Stabler very soon with more information," the lieutenant said.

"Thank you," Milo said before he hung up.

Elliot looked at him questioningly.

Milo nodded. "It's them. They were the only two taken," he said. "They said someone would be getting in touch with us soon…" he trailed off and ran his hand over his head. "Is there anyone you need to call? Family or something?" He asked Elliot kindly.

Elliot nodded. "Thanks," he said as he dialed a familiar number.

"Cragen…" he said, his voice cracking.

"Elliot? Elliot is that you?" Cragen said.

"Yeah…" Elliot said, his voice hoarse.

"What's wrong Elliot?" Cragen asked worriedly.

"It's Olivia…I told you how she was deployed…well the base was attacked and she was taken prisoner along with another woman, her friend," Elliot explained.

"Oh god," Cragen said sadly. "I'm so sorry Elliot. Is there anything we can do?" He asked.

"No…I'm here with Milo…Dr. Morton the other woman's fiancé. I just wanted to let you know," Elliot said before they hung up.

Milo smiled sadly. "Do you mind if I make a few calls?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, go ahead. Do you want me to wait in the living room?" He asked politely.

Milo shook his head. "No it's fine," he said as he dialed Walker's number. "Hello, Walker it's Milo," he said.

"Oh Milo…" Walker sighed. "I'm so sorry…how is everyone taking it?" She asked.

"I'm not telling the boys yet…I'm not sure how. But the girls saw the news…they're pretty upset. God Walker…why did something like this have to happen? Just when we thought everything would be okay…." Milo said upset.

"I know…I know…we're all just going to have to pray…and hope that she's okay," Walker said kindly. "Kate and Charlotte just walked in…I've got to go. I have to tell them. Call me if you need anything, anything at all," Walker offered.

"Thanks Walker," Milo said as he hung up. Milo sighed.

"So tell me your story," Elliot said to Milo.

"What story?" Milo asked, confused.

"Well from that it sounded like you're got a story," Elliot said as he shrugged.

Milo nodded. "Well about 5 years ago, Andy got divorced after her ex hit her. We started dating, and we were so in love. I'm a doctor, and I was treating a patient who had had a heart attack. Well, long story short, he was in the mob, and I was put in the witness protection program. Andy and everyone I knew were told that I died…it was so hard for her and the girls," Milo told him.

"And the boys?" Elliot asked.

Milo smiled. "I broke the rules…and visited Andy about 3 years ago after I had been 'dead' for a year…I didn't want her to suffer any longer thinking that I was dead. So three years after that – which was about one month ago, I was let out of the WPP – the threat was gone. So I came back. Low and behold, I have twin sons from that one visit. Andy and I are still very much in love, and we're getting married in May like I told you. Or at least we were…" he said, finishing his story.

"Wow," Elliot said. "That's pretty crazy. Sounds sort of like my story, except I didn't have the WPP," he said laughing a little. "I was a detective in the Special Victims Unit, and my partner died in a shooting. I was married, four kids…but I wasn't happy. Don't get me wrong, I loved my kids, but my wife and I fought all the time. About 9 years ago, when my partner died, the captain gave me a new partner; Olivia. I thought she was so beautiful. But don't get me wrong – I never cheated on my wife. My marital problems escalated, and 3 years ago we got divorced. I went over to Olivia's when after I signed the papers…and Mariska was conceived. Olivia and I were then on the outs; she didn't want a child – she was a child of rape. I finally realized how much I loved Olivia, and that I couldn't lose her. So long story short, we got married, Mariska was born, and we moved down here," Elliot told Milo as he drained the rest of his coffee.

Milo nodded. "We've all had our share of troubles," he said.

"And now this…" Elliot said sadly.


	24. Visiting the Hospital

The Next Day 

**Rittenhouse Women's Health Center**

It has now been one week since Andy was deployed, and one day since Milo found out about her capture.

Lu ran into the hospital late. "Lana!"

Lana raised her head from behind her desk and smiled at the harried woman. "Calm down Lu. Your first appointment isn't for an hour," she reassured her.

Lu smiled and plopped down in a chair. "Thanks Lana. Hey did you ever call Milo?" She asked.

Lana shook her head. "I've been meaning to, but I never got around to it," she explained.

Just then, Milo, the Campbell and Stabler families walked into the RWHC. "Lana, Lu," he said sadly.

Lu looked up and saw all of them. "Milo! It's so good to see you!" She said as she jumped up and gave him a hug. "We were just talking about you. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Why don't we go into your office," Milo said.

Lu looked at him worriedly and nodded. "Sure, the kids can wait out here with Lana," she said as she ushered Elliot and Milo into her office where they sat down.

"Lu, this is Elliot Stabler. His wife Olivia is in Andy's platoon," he explained.

"Nice to meet you," Elliot said as he shook her hand.

"You too," Lu said. "What's this about?"

"There was an attack on the base yesterday," Milo explained. "Andy and Olivia were captured," he told Lu sadly.

Lu placed a hand over her mouth, shocked. "No! Oh god, no!" She cried.

Milo nodded. "We don't know any more than that I'm afraid," he told her.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Milo, Elliot. If you need anything, just let me know," she said sympathetically. "Do the kids know?"

Milo nodded. "Jesse and Lizzy were with us when we found out. But I haven't told Patrick or Richard yet, and Elliot hasn't told his daughter, Mariska, who is their age. I don't think they'll understand…I just don't know how to tell them," he explained.

Lu nodded. "It's gonna be hard. But you've gotta tell them," she said.

Milo nodded. "I know, and I'm going to. I just don't know how," he said sadly.

Lu smiled weakly and looked at her watch. "I'm sorry to hurry you, but my patient is going to come in any moment. Thanks for coming by," she said as she led them out of her office.

Milo gave her a hug. "I'll let you know if we hear anything," he said as they walked out into the lobby.

Richard was sitting on Lana's lap sucking his thumb, and Mariska and Patrick were playing quietly. Lizzy was sitting at Lana's desk with her head propped up on her chin, thinking.

Mariska ran up to her father and pulled on his pant leg. "Daddy!" She cried.

Elliot bent down and picked her up. "What is it honey?" He asked.

"When is Mommy coming home?" She asked innocently.

Elliot looked at her sadly. "Mommy's not going to be coming home for a while," he told her. "Why don't we go home, okay?"

Mariska nodded. Elliot turned to Milo. "I'm going to take her home, I'll call you later," he said as they walked out.

Milo waved goodbye to him and looked around. He picked Patrick up. "Where's Jesse?" He asked his son.

Patrick pointed towards Andy's darkened office. Milo sighed and walked towards it. He knocked softly on the door before going in.

Jesse was sitting at Andy's desk with her head in her hands, looking at Andy's pictures. Patrick wriggled out of Milo's arms and ran over to Jesse who picked him up. "Hey baby," she said softly as she kissed his curly head.

Patrick smiled and lay his head down on her shoulder and quietly sucked his thumb. "You miss Mama?" Patrick asked softly.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I miss Mommy."

"Me too," Patrick announced. "When is she going to come home?" He asked again.

A tear trickled down Jesse's cheek. "Not for a while Patrick, not for a while," she said sadly.

Patrick looked up at Jesse. "Is she going to be okay?"

Jesse shrugged. "I hope so," she said honestly. "I hope so."


	25. Captives

A Small Village 

**30 minutes outside Fallujah**

Andy moaned and opened her eyes. It was dark, so she couldn't see much except for shadows. She tried to move, but her hands and feet were tied together. She felt incredibly sore. She looked around. She saw Olivia lying not far from her, so she attempted to scoot over to her. She sat next to Olivia, and leaned into her, rocking her gently.

Olivia opened her eyes, startled. "God, what happened?" She asked quietly.

"They attacked our base," Andy answered. "They took us captive, and hit us both upside the head, so I guess we've been unconscious. I don't remember much," she told her.

"Yeah, me either," said Olivia. "Where are we?"

"I have no clue, but I don't think we went too far," Andy estimated. "It was about 5 when they attacked, and it's dusk now, probably around 7, so we couldn't have traveled that far," she reasoned.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah," she said before she was interrupted.

Four burly men stomped into the room. The biggest stepped forward and glared at the two women. "If you try to escape, you will be killed," he said. "You will do what we say, or you will be killed," he told them.

He turned to the three men behind him and shouted off some commands in a foreign language, which the women didn't understand.

Two of the men came forward and held Olivia and Andy down as the other two came forward and began to strip the women's clothes off.

Andy and Olivia fought back, kicking and screaming, but the men were three times their size. "Do not fight, or you will be killed," one man spat at them.

Andy reached for Olivia's hand and held it tight. They each squeezed their eyes shut and tears ran down their cheeks as the men raped and beat them.

An hour later, after the men had left, Olivia and Andy were alone in the dark room. Olivia was crying, and Andy wrapped her arms around her friend trying to comfort her. "It's okay," she said. "We're going to be okay," Andy whispered.

"I know," Olivia said. "I just never thought this would happen to me," she said as she cried. "My mother was raped 35 years ago," she explained. "And nine months later I was born."

"That must be hard," Andy said wiping her own tears away.

Olivia nodded and lay down. "It's so cold," she observed.

"It gets cold at night in the desert," Andy told her. "We're definitely not in a big city," she guessed. "We'll sit close together, keep the body heat," she told Olivia.

"Yeah. God, I hurt so much," she said sadly.

"In the morning, when it's light, I'll examine us," Andy told her. "Make sure nothing's broken," she said as she yawned. "We should try and get some sleep, it may be the only peace we get," she said weakly.

"Yeah," Olivia said as she lay down on the hard floor.

Andy lay down next to her. "Night," she said.

Neither of them slept much that night. They must have fallen asleep, because a large man bringing them bowls of oatmeal before leaving awaked them at dawn. Andy and Olivia ate the oatmeal, for they did not know when their next meal would be.

Once they had finished, Andy decided to check Olivia out. "Why don't you let me examine you, make sure you didn't break anything," Andy offered.

Olivia nodded. "Alright. But you don't have any tools, do you?" She asked Andy.

"I've got what was in my pockets when we were kidnapped; some rubber gloves, a stethoscope, but not much more," she said as she got her few tools out. "Why don't you lay back, I'll try to do this as fast as possible," she said as she began to examine Olivia.

Once she was done, Olivia sat back up. "I think you bruised some ribs. It'll be painful, but they'll heal. I'm worried about your eye getting infected from that cut, but we'll try to wash it off. Other than that, you're physically fine," Andy explained. "At least that's one good thing."

Olivia nodded. "Is it possible for the men to have…passed us any diseases?" Olivia asked, afraid.

Andy nodded sadly. "I'm afraid it is. We'll just keep our fingers crossed, and hope for the best," Andy explained.

"What could happen?" Olivia asked as she lay down on the cold floor.

"Any number of things; STDs, HIV, AIDS, bacterial infections, even pregnancy I'm afraid. But we can't worry about that. We just need to stay strong, and figure out a way to get the hell out of here," Andy said. "Can you do that? Can you stay strong for me?"

Olivia nodded. "I can do that. So how are we going to get out of here?"

Dannon Army Base 

**Pennsylvania**

Milo and Elliot were at the Dannon Army Base, hoping to receive some more information about their wives. A tall man walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Admiral Harmon Rabb," he introduced himself as he shook the men's hands. "I'm very sorry about your wives, but we're doing everything in our power to find them and bring them back safely," he assured them.

Milo nodded. "Do you know where they are?" He asked anxiously.

The Admiral nodded. "We have an idea. The terrorists; kidnappers I mean, they drove west of the Army base in some Humvees that were stolen. Luckily, our men were able to trace the tracks back to a small village about 30 minutes outside of Fallujah. There are about 3 large, empty warehouses there that we have men staked out around. We're awaiting word from the SecArm; the Secretary of the Army; so that our teams can attack the warehouses," he explained.

Elliot thought for a moment. "But if they hear you enter the other warehouses, won't they be alerted of your presence and run?" He asked intelligently.

Admiral Rabb nodded. "We brought one team of 50 men for each warehouse. When the SecArm gives the word, the teams will enter the warehouses at the same time, that way no one will be alerted of our presence," he answered.

"How dangerous will it be for our wives?" Milo asked.

"No more dangerous than what they have already been through," Rabb assured them. "We will make sure they are as safe as possible. We try to get the hostages out of the building before we take down the kidnappers, if possible," he explained.

Milo nodded. "Do you know when the raid will take place?"

The Admiral shook his head. "I can't say for sure, but in the next day or so. You two should go on home to your families. You will be contacted as soon as any new information arises. Right now, I must go hassle the SecArm some more," he said as he stood up and led them to the door.

"Thank you for meeting with us Admiral," Elliot said as he shook his hand.

The Admiral nodded. "I just wish it could have been under better circumstances."

Elliot and Milo drove back to the Campbell residence where they put their children to bed and stayed up late into the night.


	26. Good News

The Next Day 

**Iraq**

The next morning, Andy woke up to the sounds of Olivia getting sick in the small bathroom. She slowly crawled her way over. She got a wet cloth and held it onto Olivia's forehead. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Olivia washed her mouth out, and they crawled back over to their sleeping pellets. Andy held Olivia's head in her lap and cooled her face with the cloth. A tear ran down Olivia's cheek. "I think I'm pregnant," she explained. "But I'm afraid that it's theirs," she said, referring to their kidnappers.

Andy calmed Olivia down, and rubbed her shoulders. "Don't worry. If you are pregnant, you wouldn't be showing symptoms only a day after conception. It would take at least 2 weeks," she explained. "If you are pregnant, I'm 99.5 percent positive that it's Elliot's," she reassured her friend.

Olivia smiled weakly. "Thanks," she said before she closed her eyes.

Andy wiped the cloth over her forehead, and continued to sooth her when they heard gunshots and people running outside their room. They sat still, not making any noises for a few minutes. The door was knocked down, and Andy grabbed Olivia's arm in fear.

Three men in army uniforms entered the room, guns drawn. "Are you Colonel Campbell and Lieutenant Stabler?" One of them asked.

Olivia and Andy nodded and stood up.

The men smiled. "We're American soldiers. We're coming to take you home," they said as they ushered the women out of the warehouse and into a truck.

Andy and Olivia cried tears of joy as they were transported to the army base and hospital. They were examined by doctors, who determined that no bones were broken, and they had not been infected by any diseases. Andy asked to use an ultrasound machine, and she brought it into Olivia's room.

"I'm going to give you an ultrasound," Andy explained. "We'll confirm your suspicions."

Olivia nodded. "Please do!"

Andy set up the machine and rubbed the cool gel on Olivia's stomach. She ran the wand on her stomach, searching for a heartbeat. She watched the screen, and stopped when she found a peanut shaped mass. A tiny fluttering sound could be heard. Andy smiled. "Congratulations Olivia! You're two months pregnant," she said happily.

Olivia wiped away her tears. "It's Elliot's," she whispered.

Andy nodded. "It's got to be. Now we just have to get home so you can tell him," she said as she put the machine away.

Olivia smiled. "I want to get the first flight back, and surprise him," she said.

Andy laughed. "That would be interesting. I'll go find out when we can leave."

17 Hours Later On An Airplane 

Andy looked out the window of the airplane and smiled slightly. She was going home. The captain had come over the intercom and said that they would be landing in Washington DC in about 5 minutes. She wasn't sure why they were landing there first, but it didn't matter to her; as long as she got home. She felt the wheels of the airplane come down, and the plane landed on the runway. Olivia stretched and yawned beside her. It had been a long plane ride, but it was mostly smooth, so they had been able to sleep.

About 3 minutes later, the captain came back to where Andy and Olivia were sitting, and escorted them off of the plane. As they reached the door, cheers and shouts greeted them. About 300 people were standing below them, cheering for them. Andy turned to the captain, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

The captain smiled. "You're American heroes," he told them.

"Why?" Andy asked, looking at all of the people below her.

"You didn't give up. You were two of the 10 people that survived the invasion of the base, and you fought back. You're heroes," he said as he shook their hands.

Olivia and Andy descended the stairs of the plane, and waved at the crowd surrounding them.

At the bottom of the plane, a man stood surrounded by a few burly black men. Andy's face lit up with recognition. "Oh my god Olivia, it's the President," she told her friend, giggling.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. They made their way over to the President, who shook their hands. He handed them each a small box, and the crowds quieted down. "Colonel Campbell, Lieutenant Stabler; thank you for your service to the American people. You are brave and courageous, and I thank you for all that you have done. You are both being awarded the Purple Heart for what you have done in Iraq. Not many people would fight back and continue to survive under the circumstances that you were in. You are truly brave, and I thank you on behalf of America," the President said as he shook their hands once again.

Olivia and Andy stood there stunned for a moment before they were ushered into a limousine. They opened their boxes and pinned their medals onto each others' uniforms.

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "I suppose I should be proud that I got this. But I can't help but wonder if they would have given it to us if we weren't raped," she pondered aloud.

Andy shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that it did take strength and courage for us to survive and not give up. I think we should be proud of that," Andy said wisely.

Olivia nodded. "You always find the positive in things, don't you?" She asked as she smiled at her friend.

Andy laughed. "No, not always. So," she said, changing the subject, "Are you excited to be expecting again?"

Olivia nodded. "Elliot has four children from a previous marriage, but Mariska was my first. I love Elliot with everything in me, and he's such a great father. I can't wait…I have to admit that I loved being pregnant," she told Andy.

Andy smiled. "It is wonderful, isn't it. I hope I'll be able to have more children with Milo," she said wishfully.

"I'm sure you will," Olivia said as she patted Andy's hand. "I don't know if I could handle more than four," she said as she shook her head and laughed.

"Well since Lizzy and Jesse are teenagers, they help out a lot. And the twins aren't any trouble at all; they never were," Andy said as she smiled at the memories.

"Neither was Mariska, so I'm hoping this one won't be either," Olivia said as she rubbed her non-existent belly.

Andy looked out the window. They were in Philadelphia, almost at Andy's house. It was about 10 o'clock at night. "So Elliot and Mariska are at our house," Andy said as they pulled into her neighborhood.

Olivia nodded. "They're probably sleeping now. I'm just going to crawl in bed with him and hold him," Olivia said, smiling. "It will probably scare the crap out of him, but it'll be worth it," she said laughing.

Andy laughed as well. "Sounds like a plan," she said as the limousine driver opened the car door for them. "Follow me," she said as she walked around the back of the house.

Andy walked up on the back porch and found the spare key. She silently unlocked the back door and they tiptoed inside the house. They crept up the stairs and into the boy's room. They kissed their sleeping children as tears ran down their faces.

They walked out of the room and shut the door silently behind them. Andy pulled Olivia into a hug. "Good luck," she whispered as she pushed Olivia towards the room where Elliot was sleeping.

Olivia smiled and crept into the room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
